Mine - Pan Fanfic
by BornOfWaterPoseidon
Summary: What would happen if the only daughter of Artemis and the son of Poseidon somehow ended up in Neverland, right when Henry and his family are also on the island. Will Selena (Σεληνη) and Percy help to get their family back or will one of them betray them and fall in love.
_**Chapter 1: Luke**_

 _ **"'Mine' Peter Pan OUAT / Percy Jackson"**_

 ** **Rights: Percy Jackson, Selena is mine.****

 _ **S§B**_

 ** _ **Selena's POV**_** ** **,****

Me being the wonderful daughter of Artemis I am, am Selena White. Or in Greek Σεληνη. I just like to call my name in Greek. Percy and Luke are my favorite people here in camp Half-Blood. Well.. until Luke betrayed us and stole the lightning bolt. But I still care about him. My father is Poseidon. Yeah I know, it makes me practically a god but it was to dangerous to live upstairs. If you know what I mean by upstairs. Zeus thought I was to powerful and a threat so they send me here, on earth.

I didn't really have a great time on earth. I was put in a foster care but apparently nobody knows how to treat a child. I was sweat, cute and smart but they didn't seem to care. They just kicked me out of nowhere, every single day since then I have suffered and did self-harm. The wounds on my wrist are now scars, the water helped to heal but not enough.

Nobody knows my story except for Luke and Percy. I'm just mad that my father or mother didn't send me to camp right away.

Anyway I was searching for Percy when I was done with my wrists. I cut my wrist only to be healed by water. But I didn't heal myself, father healed me. It shows that he cares. It shows that he knows what I've been through. And every night I get a feeling someone is watching me. The moon. My mother is the goddess of the moon and the hunt and my father is the god of the sea. I actually love them both although they left me. I understand. My mother is also suppose to be virgin but turns out she isn't anymore because of my father.

"Percy!" I yelled his name as I searched for him on the beach.

"Percy! Come on, where are you?" I started to walk away but suddenly I felt a presence behind me.

I turned around grasped my pen and clicked it so my sword came out. It all happened so fast but when I turned around I realized it was just Percy. He held his hand in the air to surrender. I smirked and put my sword back.

"You scared the Hades out of Perce!"

"But I'm not the one who almost killed me." I smirked at that. I did almost kill him if I didn't pause to see who it was.

"Damn right you are!"

"I heard you calling my name is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I was just worried because you know... Luke is still out there and I still care about him no matter what. You two are like my big brothers and I love both of you but sometimes I just wish for freedom. A world where we don't have to hide and worry about monsters."

"I know and I want that too but there is no such place. We will always be haunted by those monsters. And I love you too little sis." Percy said and gave me a comforting hug.

"You know I still remember the day when we were attacked by a Kindly One and the Minotaur who you defeated."

"Yeah me too. But after that we passed out and I was asleep for three days while you were asleep for only a day. Which means you had two day more training. So basically I could've beaten you in sword fighting if I had two days longer."

"Yeah right. Over my dead body." I winked which made him laugh.

"You know you were the first one to be claimed."

"Hmm... maybe it's because my name means moon and that kinda gives it away."

"Never thought of that actually." Percy said just when Annabeth walked over to us.

"We have a problem." She said as we suddenly heard screams. A big beast came into the camp running at us.

The camp was a chaos. People run around, avoiding these metal beasts. Clarisse was the only one who had the courage to actually go up against it.

Percy and I drew our swords and began fighting the monster but it was almost invincible. It didn't even budge when I slashed him with my sword. Percy and I ran into a huge wall. We couldn't go anywhere now. My swords was suddenly out of my hand and a hand on my mouth kept me from screaming. Percy didn't notice me because he was to busy with the beast and the rest didn't acknowledge me.

The person held me tight into his torso. One hand was around my waist and the other still on my mouth. The person turned so I couldn't see Percy anymore. He dragged me somewhere where there weren't any people around.

Suddenly he let me go and I turned around to see who my kidnapper was. To my surprise it was Luke. I looked into his eyes and saw sorrow but I ignored it. I pulled him into a hug and let a few tears escape my eyes. When I pulled back I gave him a questioning look. Luke held my arms so he could see my wrist which are still a little sore.

"Please tell me you stopped doing this." He said referring to my self-harm. I stayed quite so that gives him an answer. "You need to stop doing that! It's horrible to see you suffer so much." I looked down ashamed.

"Selena I really miss you and I love you like a brother. I can't bear to lose you so just please join me in this side of war. I can also help you with your self-harm. Your dad and mom left you remember? When you were a baby they left you in a foster care. Look how that turned out." He asked hopefully. His eyes were full of hope and desperation.

"No, I'm sorry but I can't. My friends will die and I can't live with that either. Especially Percy and you."

"Then you leave me with no choice." With that said he grasped my arm and pulled me into another hug.

I was really confused now. I know he was going to do something which I probably don't gonna like. He pulls out something in his jacket what looked like a syringe. Probably drugs. Oh god he is going to drug me.

I tried to pull away but he hem had a very strong grip on me. I struggled but it was no use. He grasped my arm put the syringe into my vein and slowly the drugs made me collapse.

"I'm sorry, I truly am but I can't bear to lose you and I will come for you when it's time. Percy can keep you company while the war will continue. After all you did say you wanted a place where no monsters were." This were the last words that I heard when ****I fell asleep in his arms.****

 _ **Chapter 2: Neverland**_

 _ **"'Mine' Peter Pan OUAT / Percy Jackson"**_

 ** **Rights: Percy Jackson, Once Upon A Time, Selena is mine.****

 _ **S§B**_

 ** _ **Selena's**_** **_**POV**_** ,

I woke up on something soft. I could hear the sea waves clearly and it sounded like music in my ears. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was on a beach but it felt weird. There was a forest behind me. It looked like I was on a sort of island. Luke must've teleported me. I felt something shift next to me. I looked next to me and stood up in the same time he did. It was Percy.

"Percy!" I yelled and hugged him.

"Selena! Thank god your okay!" He said and hugged me back.

"Where are we?" I said once we pulled back. It was more a question for myself then for him.

"I have no idea. At least we have each other."

"What do we do now?"

"Explore and hunt. We've got to eat." He said and I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry." Just then hid stomach made a sound. "Alright I'm also hungry." I chuckled and walked towards the forest. He followed me close behind and we walked into the forest for over an hour.

"I wish there was something to eat. Maybe a squirrel or a rabbit but please something."

"You know those are harder to find then something else." A voice suddenly says behind me. I spun around grasped my pen and held it out before me, ready to attack. Percy did exactly the same.

To my surprise it was just a kid. Around age of 18 and his clothes are dark green. His eyes fascinated me. They were also green but beautiful. What am I thinking?

"Who are you?" Percy asked first.

"I am Peter, Peter Pan." Pan said with an evil smile. I backed up and clicked my pen so it transferred into a sword. Percy looked confused. Obviously not understanding the fact I backed up.

I pinned him against a tree with my swords against his throat.

"Where are we?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"You've got fire, I like fire." He asked with his evil smile. I put also an evil smile in my face and pushed him further into the tree.

"Where. Are. We." I said slowly.

"Why your in Neverland of course." He said but I didn't let go of his throat.

"Selena let him go." Percy said so I let him go. I turned around and started walking away but Pan stopped me by grasping my arm.

"I've got a camp with my lost boys. We've got food and you can sleep in one of our tents if you want." He asked but I didn't trust him.

"Oka-" Percy wanted to say but I interrupted him.

"No, thanks. We don't need you." I said and fake smiled.

"Bu-" Percy began again but I interrupted him again.

"Percy I don't thrust this guy. Doesn't that evil smile say enough." I said in front of Pan. He started laughing and pretended to be hurt by helding his hand on his heart.

"Now I'm hurt." He said

"Come on Percy." I said grasping Percy's hand and running away from Pan.

"I will come back darling! Don't worry!" Pan yelled behind us. Okay now the guy gives me the creeps.

When we were running I noticed a squirrel was running to us but when he noticed us he ran away. I couldn't let this opportunity slip so me and Percy ran after the squirrel. The squirrel was really fast but we were faster with our ADHD. Percy ran on the left side and I ran on the right side. My mother is the goddess of the hunt so I was much more wild like an animal and better in hunting down animals.

The squirrel came to a stop. Right. In. The middel. Of. A campfire. There were five people here. They looked much more friendly then Pan.

There was a blond woman. She looked friendly but dangerous and had a sword in front of her. Next to her was an older woman. She had dark hair and she looked evil and also dangerous but it wasn't as evil as Pan. Next to her was another woman with dark hair. She looked friendly and kind. There was a man next to her and stood close to her to protect her. He had short blond hair and looked also friendly and kind like her. On the left of the blond woman stood a man with black hair and eyeliner.

"Do you work for Pan?" The dark haired evil woman asked.

"No, of course not. The guy gives me the creeps." I said.

"Well, he did offer to let us stay. I thought it was a nice offer." Percy said as I mentally Facepalmed myself.

"Are you kidding me? Does that evil smile not say enough? Percy not everybody is so friendly as you." I said while looking at him.

"She is right Percy. He kidnapped my son. That's why we are here but what about you two?" The blond woman said.

"Our son." The black haired evil woman said.

"We came here by an accident. We were at war and well I can't really explain it. But who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Emma, The savior." The blond woman said.

"I'm Snowwhite but call me Snow." The black haired kindly woman said.

"I'm David, Prince Charming." The blond man said.

"I'm Regina, The Evil Queen." The black haired evil woman said.

"I'm Captain Hook. Now who are you?" The black haired man said.

I looked at Percy silently asking him if we should tell them our titles. I saw him give me a quick nod before introducing himself.

"I'm Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon, God of the sea." Percy said first. I swear I heard some gasp.

"I'm Selena White, Daughter of Artemis, God of the moon and the hunt and daughter of Poseidon, God of the sea. We call ourselves demi-gods but I'm technically a full god."

"Gods huh? I thought I was the only god." A voice said behind me in my ear. I turned around with my sword and realized it was Pan again.

"What the Hades do you want?" I yelled at him.

"You think you can beat me?" He asked with his evil smile. I have to admit it was kind of sexy so I did the same. I put on my best evil smile and looked at him. He just stared at me.

"Yes I think I can and I will." I spun my sword and was about to swing his head of but Percy held me back. After that Pan just disappeared.

"Percy what the hell? Why did you protect him?" I was angry as hell at Percy.

"Yeah Percy why? If you hadn't held her back Pan would've be dead. Do you have some secret alliance with Pan?" Regina said and let flames on her hand appear. It reminded me of Nico and Hades. Percy stayed silent so I guess that is his answer.

"Percy! Are you serious?!" I yelled at him.

"You trust them? Well I don't! Pan is the only one I trust!" Percy yelled at me.

"What?! You're unbelievable. When Luke comes here and gets us the war is over so we need to find a way to go home!"

"What if I don't get home? I think when Luke comes he only takes you with him not me."

"I'm not leaving you here Percy. If you're staying I'm staying. But if you're leaving I'm leaving. You're my brother and we stick together no matter what." I said softly and hugged my brother.

We went to sleep but I couldn't stop thinking about Pan. I had to admit he was pretty sexy and handsome but he is evil. Not that I care he is evil. I just don't want to think this way about him or anyone for that matter. It feels weird. I've never had this feeling before, growing inside me.

I clearly needed to clear my mind so I went for a walk. The others were still asleep but I noticed Percy's bed was empty. I started searching for him but I had no clue where he was. Maybe he is with Pan. Oh no.

I walked deeper into the forest. It may seem like a bad move but I'll do anything for my brother. I eventually grew tired and sat down against a tree.

I felt myself being unable to stay awake and fell asleep.

I felt something on my neck and let me tell you, it was a really good feeling. I fluttered my eyes open but before I could ****I fell back asleep.****

 ** _ **Pan's POV**_** ** **,****

She was so cute when she slept. I laid next to her as she shifted.

She was so breathtaking beautiful and when she showed me her evil smile. It was amazing. All I could do was stare at her. Until she almost stabbed me with her sword of course. Her brother came to me last night. Not by will of course. I had to persuade him and use some magic.

I still can't believe she is a god. It's to good to be true. I gently stroke her black hair and it was pretty soft. I moved closer to her. I kissed her jaw softly and she parted her lips a little. I smirked at her before continuing.

My lips traveled her jaw before they went to her neck. When I kissed her sweet spot I swear I heard a moan. When she was about to wake up I put a sleeping-spell on her.

I wasn't planning on leaving her out here. I was actually planning on take her with me to camp. I took her brother to camp when he was alone in the woods and bought him back home where he belongs plus I did some extra things with her brother.

I picked her up bridal style and walked back to the camp. She was actually pretty light. Maybe it was because she didn't eat much. But I didn't really I came back to camp I carried her inside my tent and looked into her dreams. It was about her mother and father so I let those dreams disappear. The next was about camp Half-Blood and her friends so I let those dreams also disappear. I decided to put a dream in her mind. A dream about me and her making out. I smiled at the thought and placed her on my bed. I laid also on my bed and closed my eyes. I fell asleep with one thought:

 ** **One day she will be mine****

 _ **Chapter 3: Pan**_

 _ **"'Mine' Peter Pan OUAT / Percy Jackson"**_

 ** **Rights: Percy Jackson, Once Upon A Time, Selena is mine.****

 _ **S§B**_

 ** _ **Selena's**_** **_**POV**_** ,

I slowly woke up with a strange feeling in my stomach. It was like it was on fire. I opened my eyes and the first thing I noticed was that I was somewhere else. It looked like a sort of tent...

There was something pressed against my back and when I wanted to turn and look something just held me tighter. Two arms were wrapped around my waist. I tried to remove them but they only held me tighter. I was now really trying to get out of the arms. I shifted many times and struggled against the strong grip. The person who held me chuckled darkly and let me go.

I jumped up from the bed I was laying on. I didn't even notice it was a bed at first. Pan was laying in the bed I once laid in. _What happened last night? How did I get here? Did Pan kidnap me? Where is Percy? Why was I laying on the bed? Why..._ That's the moment our eyes made contact.

His green eyes seem to draw me in and his hair was just so sexy. I made an attempt to look away but I couldn't. I looked at his lips and noticed they looked so soft and warm and I wanted nothing more then to crash my lips on his. Slowly he smiled his sexy evil smile and I almost fainted. Keyword here is almost.

We were staring at each other and checking each other out when I stopped and started thinking. Why am I like this suddenly? The guy basically kidnapped me for Hades sake! Well, I actually do have a soft spot for mischievous boys and bad guys like Nico di Angelo.

My eyes widened and I ran out of the tent. Suddenly all eyes were on me. Honestly, I. Hate. This. I didn't want to stay here any longer.

Hades blessed me once with shadow travel when Nico and I were in the underworld because I saved Hades life. Yeah I know, how can I save a god's life? Well, when demi-gods come to the underworld and have a little trick to capture the god of the underworld. Anyway Nico and I had to go on a quest and we both lived happily ever after. I think Nico even had a crush on me. I admit he was sexy. But now I'm here so I can't really do anything with Nico.

I shadow traveled to a shadow because it just made me feel better. Safer. I sat behind a log with another kid but he didn't seem like a lost boy. Emma told me they kidnapped their son. What was his name? Henry I think. After that argument with Percy they explained almost everything to me. Emma was Henry's real mother and Regina adopted him. Charming and Snow are Emma's parents and Hook has a thing for Emma. Baelfire or Neal is his father.

"Hi, What's your name?" I asked the kid who was staring at me as if I just fell from the sky.

"H-Henry. A-Are you an angel?" He asked as I laughed. I cursed under my breath because I laughed to hard. I shook my head but when I was about to answerI heard a familiar voice behind me.

"No, Henry but she looks like an angel huh?" Pan said making me blush and hide further into the shadows. He stepped over the log and sat beside Henry watching me.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, how did you do that?" Henry asked.

"I'd rather not explain. I'm Selena." I said as I looked at Henry. He looked a bit disappointed because I didn't explain it.

"She's a goddess." I heard Pan whisper in Henry's ear. Who's face went from disappointed to happiness and surprise.

I let the shadows consume me and laid my head against the log. Shadow travel takes a lot of your energy especially when it is a long distance and there are not many shadows around. When I sit here it just feels peaceful. Just great. Like there is noting dangerous anymore and I feel safe. I don't have to think. I fluttered me eyes close but I wasn't asleep.

"What's she doing?" I heard Henry whisper to Pan.

"No idea, I think she lost some of her strength by doing that. She's a little shy and she doesn't like attention apparently." Pan whispered back. He was right. I don't like attention.

"How is she a goddess?" Henry whispered.

"I think you have to ask that herself, tonight." Pan whispered back as I felt someone trying to pick me up but I held on onto the shadow. Suddenly the shadow just let me go and I was carried away bridal style by Pan.

How? The shadow never let me go before. Is Pan really that powerful? Maybe even more powerful then me.

I heard gasps all around me and I felt a presence before Pan. Probably one of his lost boys.

"Felix set up the campfire, please. Our Goddess doesn't like attention so I give her attention." He said and I could literally hear the evil smirk on his face. But then he said something I didn't expect to hear. "Have sweat dreams my little Goddess."

He knew I was awake otherwise he wouldn't whisper that in my ear. But I still didn't know why he said that. Just then I felt suddenly really tired and I blacked out.

 ** _ **Pan's**_** **_**POV**_** ,

I knew she was still awake because I could feel her heart beat increasing so I put an sleep spell on her. Now she was really asleep. Felix gave me a questioning look.

"She was still awake but not anymore." I explained.

"What are you going to do if she teleports away or whatever she did? You saw how she reacted the first time." Felix asked.

"I think I'll just put a spell on her so she can't get out of the camp. She needs to feel loved here. She needs to consider this as her new home because I'm never letting her go. Once Henry 'saved magic' she has no choice but stay. Her brother is already back to fight his war so it wouldn't be that hard." I explained to Felix my plan.

"You're a genius Pan and once she is one of us she will never even want to go." Felix exclaimed as we both were smirking our famous evil smirk.

I went to my tent and put her down on my bed. She is really beautiful, clever and powerful. This morning when we were staring at each other I felt something click inside me. As I was checking her out she was checking me out.

I took a look at her dreams and was quite surprised it all happened so fast. She was dreaming about me. I chuckled darkly and planted a kiss on her head before ****I walked out.****

 _ **Selena'sPOV,**_

I woke up at dawn and noticed I was in the same tent as this morning. How did he make me sleep? Does this mean he is more powerful then I am?

Outside I heard drums. My curiosity kicked in so I walked over towards the fire place. All the lost boys plus Henry and Pan were there. Henry and the lost boys were all dancing while Pan was laughing in amusement. He seemed to be pleased.

When Pan saw me he motioned for me to come to him but I shook my head. I honestly didn't want to be with him now especially not since he wanted to give me attention. It was what he said after I fell asleep.

Suddenly I heard beautiful music. It was so magical. It made me forget everything and just have fun. But most importantly, it made me go to Pan. Now I sat on a log around the campfire next to Pan watching the lost boys dance. Were they under a spell too? Because certainly I was.

I closed my eyes for a minute just to listen to the calming music. When the music stopped I woke up from the trance of the music and jumped of the log. I ran into the forest but was held back by a force field. I also tried shadow travel but I just couldn't go through the force field.

After a few attempts later almost all my stamina was empty do I returned to camp. I sat back on the log while the boys were still dancing.

"Enjoying the party?" A familiar voice said behind me making me jump. I let out a deep breath and sat back down.

"Shall I get there attention so I can introduce you?" He asked although it didn't sound like a question. But I shook my head as a 'no'. He chuckled darkly and stepped in the middle of the dancing boys.

"Everybody I have an announcement." Pan yelled which caused everybody to stop and listen to him.

"We've a new member! Her name is Selena White and make her feel welcome." He announced me and pointed at me when he said my name. Everybody stared at me for a moment which made me want to hide. When they saw I was uncomfortable they continued dancing.

"Hey, why don't you join us?" A familiar sweet voice said and made me jump. Henry sat next to me on the log.

"I don't really feel like it." I said.

"Okay, well, how can you be a Goddess?" Henry asked.

"Both my parents are Gods so that makes me technically a God too but they thought I was to powerful and send me to earth as a baby." I explained.

"Who are your parents?" Henry asked.

"My father is Poseidon, God if the sea. And my mother is Artemis, Goddess of the hunt and the moon. I've got the powers of both my parents plus a blessing from Hades, God of the underworld and Death."

"Wow, Poseidon as in the Poseidon in the Greek Mythology?"

"Yeah, they all exists even the roman mythology."

"So what are your powers?"

"You'll see. Oh and I saw your mothers." I said.

"Really? They're here? On the island?" Henry asked as I nodded.

"They miss you and they are here to save you."

"Thanks." He said as we both smiled.

"Never give up hope, it will make you weak and you'll lose yourself." I said as I stood up and started to walk towards the forest just before the force field.

I laid down next to a bush in the shadow and ****drifted**** ****of**** ****into**** ****sleep****.

 ** _ **Chapter 4: Nico Di Angelo**_**

 _ **"'Mine' Peter Pan OUAT / Percy Jackson"**_

 ** **Rights: Percy Jackson, Once Upon A Time, Selena is mine.****

 _ **S§B**_

 ** **Nico Di Angelo's POV,****

It has been a year since I last saw Selena. Whenever I thought about her butterflies were flying in my stomach. The first time I saw her she helped me. She helped me with myself. I had and still have a crush on her. She's just so cute and beautiful. It pains me that she is gone this long without visiting. She always visits me and my dad. My dad knew about my crush on her and approved because she saved him so she is worth it.

Maybe I should just go to her. Tell her how I feel and just kiss her. Or maybe she has a boyfriend now. Maybe that's the reason she doesn't visit anymore but I doubt that. It's not because I'm selfish but because I can feel something is wrong.

It all began with a prophecy. A prophecy about how to save my dad. I had to find someone who I will fall in love with. Then she'll save my dad and she'll be blessed. That's what the prophecy said plus one more thing.

 _Where a year is a day and drifts away,_

 _The girl of the prophecy will end up in a world of imagination_

 _A boy stuck in age will want her and her alone,_

 _The son of water will know who and where to go._

 _The son of death will make the strike_

 _The daughter of lightning will betray her own kind._

I'm still confused. Thalia is now alive but where does she fit in?

{ ** **Flashback**** }

I was in the underworld when suddenly I felt a lot of people entering. First I thought it were dead people but I soon realized they were very much alive. Unfortunately.

Demigods entered the castle in the underworld and were much more powerful. It were all followers of Luke and Kronos. I did everything in my power to fight back but they were with too much. Soon they held me down and were about to kill me when I found myself shadow traveling.

I ended up in camp half-blood and got a prophecy of Rachel, a redheaded girl. I had to find this girl in California but how can you find a girl you don't even know her name of in such a big country. The prophecy said I will find her by accident so I guess I'll just have to go to California and wait.

I shadow traveled to California and immediately bumped into someone. She had black here with sea green eyes. She looked concerned and asked if I was ok. I just said yeah I'm ok and thought about it. I could sense she was a demigod, a powerful one. This was the girl the prophecy spoke of. This was the girl who is going to safe my dad and the underworld. And most of all the girl who I will fall in love with, which I already am.

Her name is Selena White and she is rich. I didn't care if she was rich but I did care when I saw her do self harm. It killed me inside knowing she does this. Her adoptive parents weren't that nice either. They didn't care about her. She was beautiful. She reminds me a bit of Percy. She could be a daughter of Poseidon. Little did I know she actually is a daughter of Poseidon.

After I explained everything to her about being a demigod and all I took her to camp half-blood where she was claimed. Apparently she is actually a full goddess. Daughter of Poseidon and Artemis. Wow. That's a lot to take in.

We fought and trained a lot but didn't do something romantic. Well... I flirted a little while she blushed but I never really explained my feelings towards her.

Then the time came and we both got ready to attack Kronos and his army. There were at least thirty demigods or more.

I didn't know how she did it but she did. She fought as an animal. Literally. I guess it's because she is the daughter of Artemis. She transformed into a beautiful tiger as black as the night and started to attack. I summoned some skeletons and fought back too.

When we won my dad blessed her and now she can shadow travel like me and also control fire but she never uses it because it's to dangerous.

She became immortal and if she has a man in her love life he would become immortal too. I want to be there for her. Not just for immortality but for her. I love her.

{ ** **Flashback**** ****over**** }

 ** **Selena's**** ****POV**** ,

I woke up this morning in the same fucking tent. Pan's tent. Can't he give me some space? Can't I just be alone for a fucking minute? Ugh!

"Good morning sunshine!" Pan said as he walked into my tent. I groaned in respond and sat up. I gave him my famous death glare but he just smirked. While I do this he just stared at me in awe. As if I'm the best thing he has ever seen.

"What?" I grumbled and stopped glaring at him.

"You just made my day! That glare was amazing. You have to teach the lost boys!" He exclaimed and I couldn't hide my smirk anymore.

"What about... never?" I said.

"Tell you what. You can hunt with the lost boys if you want?" He said. My first thought was no but what can go wrong? Plus I'm kinda bored.

"I'd like that actually." I said with a smile. Wait what?! Smile? Am I really smiling at the enemy? As soon as it was there it was gone.

"Alright, I've got some clothes here and there is a mermaid lagoon where you can fresh up but I'll have to go with you. I don't trust you just yet for running away." He said as he handed me some clothes.

"That's okay, thanks." I said with a smile and I watched him walk out of the tent.

The clothes he gave me were a little short but okay. It was a green top with survival patterns and black shorts. Actually, you couldn't call the green top a top because a little bit of my belly was visible.I didn't want to wear it but I hadn't anything else. Fuck you Pan! On the clothes was also a necklace. It reminded me a bit of Nico. The necklace was black as night and in the form of a spiral. The color reminded me of Nico's sword.

I wore everything although I didn't like it very much and headed towards the mermaid lagoon with Pan by my side. We didn't talk at all, we just walked in comfortable silence.

I don't really know why I felt suddenly comfortable around him. It was probably just because of this goddamn island and the fact that it's the only person I actually trust. Wait what?! What is it with me? Trust?! I can't trust my kidnapper! Am I going mad?

When we reached the mermaid lagoon I sat down with my feet in the water. Immediately I felt my cuts of bushes begin the heal and energy sources through me. I inhaled deeply and exhaled, the smell of water filling my nose. It smelled like home.

Without hesitation or permission from Pan I stood up and dove into the water. My clothes were all wet because I wanted to. As a daughter of Poseidon I can just swim or touch water without getting wet.

Pan's face was full of shock and worry. Why was he so worried? Was he worried that I will drown? I remember him telling me it was very dangerous because of the mermaids who are cruel and try to drown you. I smiled at him while he was looking at me like I was crazy.

"Get out of the water now!" Pan yelled clearly worried. I wonder why he was so worried. Does he care about me?

"R-" I wanted to say 'relax' when suddenly a hand grasped my ankle and pulled me down. I yelped in surprise and let the mermaid take me underwater. I could hear the faint yells of Pan above me as I was dragged underwater.

Once we reached the bottom a look of shock was written on her face. The mermaid had black hair and a golden colored tail.

"H-how! You should have drowned!" She said angrily and confused. Being the daughter of Poseidon I could talk to mermaids underwater. I thought she would've sensed me by now. But clearly not.

"You don't know who I am do you?"

"No, of course not!"

"I am Selena White, Daughter of Poseidon, God of the seas and daughter of Artemis, Goddess of the hunt and the moon." I said as I saw her face become pale.

"Don't worry, I won't harm you. Who are you?" I continued.

"Thank you, I'm Melody."

"It's nice to meet you Melody. Well I need to go before Pan gets worried." I said as I chuckled.

"Pan? Worried? No way! Are you serious?!" I nodded. "Wow, well that's new he must really care about you. Get the lover boy! Bye!" She said as she swam away before I even had the chance to reply.

I sat on a rock underwater and tried to communicate through the water. But it only works if Percy is also in the water plus I don't even know if this works in Neverland. So I tried but to no avail. After a few minutes letting my body rest and heal I swam back up.

The first thing I saw was a very angry and pained Pan. Did it hurt him that I almost got drowned? Weird.

"Euh... Pan?" I asked uncertainly.

"Selena!" He said storming over to me. He immediately pulled me out of the water as if the water was infected.

"What's wrong?" I said innocently. I knew the answer already. He thought I actually drowned. But... Why did he care?

He stared at me for a minute before realization hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Of course. Why didn't I think of that earlier?" He mumbled to himself. I laughed a little which caused him to playfully glare at me.

"Alright let's head back to camp." He said scooping me up in his arms.

"I can walk you know." I said stubbornly.

"I know." He said as he continued to carry me. I had to admit, it felt nice being in his arms. I could just shadow travel out of his arms but I just didn't seem to want out of his arms.

When we finally were back in camp I saw the lost boys shooting arrows at trees but terribly missing each of them. Pan set me down on a log and I began laughing as another lost boy terribly missed the tree. Pan had already left so he didn't hear me laughing but some other boy did. He had a scar on his face and blond hair but it was mostly covered with his hood.

"What are you laughing at?" He snapped, obvious irritated.

"No need to snap dude. I'm just laughing at the lost boys who can't seem to shoot one arrow straight or more importantly 5 trees near the tree they are suppose to shoot at." I said laughing again.

"I doubt you can do better than them." He said silently challenging me.

"Is that a challenge?" I asked interested.

"It sure is girl, but shouldn't you... I don't know.. go polish your nails?" He said, making me mad.

"I'm not an average girl, you know. I don't polish my nails. Instead I fight. So challenge accepted." I said.

"Sure girl. Whatever you say." He said boringly.

"What do I need to do?" I said frustrated.

"Shoot 3 bulls eyes on that tree and you've proved yourself." He said.

"So the only think I have to do is shoot 3 bulls eyes and I'm done?" I asked in disbelief. He really did think I'm weak. Well... I'm going to let him see I'm definitely not weak.

"Yup." He said with a popping 'P'

"Okay, Let's do this." I said grasping the bow he held out to me. He walked away for a minute and started to talk to Lost boys.

The boy, whom I still don't know his name, came back and handed me three arrows. They had a dark liquid on it but I didn't pay much attention to it. Must be some kind of poison they use.

As I was positioning myself to shoot Pan came out of his tent and leaned against a tree close by, watching my every move. I tried not to let it get to me and shot my first arrow. It landed right in the red circle of the tree. Bulls eye. The second arrow went easier than the first, getting used to being watched I shot the arrow into the bulls eye again right through the first arrow. I released a breath I didn't know I had been holding in. I was just about to shoot the third arrow when Pan clasped his hands for attention.

"Let's make a game out of this." Pan said as the lost boys began to cheer.

"What game?" I asked suspiciously.

"If you manage to shoot the third arrow in the bulls eye, you can hunt with the boys and if you miss I can do whatever I want with you for a day. Deal?" Pan said smirking.

"Deal. But no magic." I said, eager to hunt with the lost boys. I always enjoy hunting. I swear I saw him swearing under his breath as I smirked. Good thing I said no magic.

I quickly turned to the tree again and let my third arrow fly into the bulls eye. I smirked as the lost boys cheered. I began laughing and I saw Pan smirking at me. I quickly stopped laughing and smirking as I realized I actually liked to do this. This was Pan's plan all along. Getting me to join his side.

After a few hours some lost boys got ready to hunt, while I was already done. I could use my golden bracelet but I didn't want anyone to see my scars. Also, I wanted to enjoy this hunt as an animal and not as an human. So I decided to just transform into a wolf but doing it before they go hunting so the lost boys and Pan'll know that I am the wolf and not hunt me down.

"I suggest you get ready, girl." The boy who challenged me said.

"I have a name you know." I said.

"I know that Selena. I have to say I was quite impressed seeing you making three bulls eyes." He said.

"Thanks. What's you name since you know mine."

"Felix. Now go get ready." The boy named 'Felix' said.

"I am ready." I said to him, leaving him confused.

"Then where are your weapons?" He asked me. I let out my claws and held them close to his face.

"These are my weapons." I said simply while he just stared at me shocked.

Finally I let myself change into my wolf as more lost boys were ready to go, breaking hundreds on my bones. It was painful but in need. I have to let my wolf out sometimes otherwise my wolf will come out so suddenly at important moments. I whimpered as another bone in me cracked but restrained myself from crying and screaming. I will not cry in front of these boys. I'm stronger than this. After one last painful wave I had transformed into my black wolf. I looked over at the boys who seemed to be in shock as well as Pan and Felix.

I barked once, snapping them out of their trance. Pan was the first one to come closer to me and observing me. Well... my wolf. Since I'm the daughter of the Goddess of the hunt and the moon I can transform into a wolf.

"Selena?" He said gasping as I nodded and nudged him with my nose. Pan, surprisingly, stroke my fur which I found very nice. I even purred once before snapping out of my trance and stepping away from Pan.

I ran away into the forest as fast as I could as I searched for my preys.

 _ **Nico POV,**_

I decided to go visit her brother Percy in camp half-Blood. Selena told me much about him. He would surely know where Selena is. I really need to talk to her.

"Dude what are you doing in my cabin?" A voice behind me said making me snap out of my thoughts. I turned around to come face to face with Percy.

"I'm just looking for your sister Selena. I'm Nico di Angelo, son of Hades. A good friend of hers." I said politely but inside impatient.

"Who is Selena?" Percy asked.

"Percy, Selena is you sister. This is her." I said showing him a picture of Selena and me in the underworld. I always kept that picture in my pocket.

He looked like he was trying to figure something out hard until realization shone in his eyes. He looked at me wide eyed before swearing under his breath and panicking.

"That basterd." He mumbled.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Pan, he erased my memories of her just so I wouldn't come back on the God forsaken island of his to save her. " Percy explained leaving me even more confused.

"Percy what are you talking about?" I asked.

"Luke teleported us to Neverland. There weren't any monsters we used to fight but much worse. Pan. Peter Pan. He wants Selena to feel lost so she joins him. Unbelievable, Pan is in love with my sister." Percy explained further.

"It already happened." I mumbled to myself.

"What? What already happened?"

"The prophecy:

 _Where a year is a day and drifts away,_

 _The girl of the prophecy will end up in a world of imagination_

 _A boy stuck in age will want her and her alone,_

 _The son of water will know who and where to go._

 _The son of death will make the strike_

 _The daughter of lightning will betray her own kind_." I said.

"Thalia? I don't think Thalia has anything to do with this. She's been stuck as a tree her whole life. We shouldn't bring her into this. Besides there could be another daughter of Zeus somewhere in the world." Percy said leaving me surprised.

"Since when were you a smart ass? Because Selena always said your a seaweed brain." I said.

"Well... She isn't wrong. It's just something I do actually know." Percy said as he laughed.

"Wait, you went to the underworld once right? And how did you get out of the underworld?" I said hinting him.

"The pearls! That's it! The pearls teleported us out of the underworld." He said.

"I'll go to Persephone in the underworld and ask her. I'll see you later." I said to Percy as ****I shadow traveled back to the underworld****

 ** _ **Chapter 5: Baelfire**_**

 _ **"'Mine' Peter Pan OUAT / Percy Jackson"**_

 ** **Rights: Percy Jackson, Once Upon A Time, Selena is mine.****

 _ **S§B**_

 ** _ **Selena's**_** **_**POV**_** ,

After we hunted I walked back to camp still in my wolf form because I needed new clothes. I stopped halfway on my way to camp and remembered what Pan said. I had to imagine clothes before me and it will appear.

I closed my eyes and concentrated. I thought about a green top and black shorts. The exact same thing Pan had gotten for me but then the green top covering my whole stomach. I also thought about shoes, a pair of black Adidas shoes, underwear and a sport bra.

When I opened my eyes everything was there. It surprised me it was even my size.

I transformed back, not caring if anyone would see me and quickly wore the clothes. They were pretty comfortable and nice. In the clothes were just enough stretch.

I ran back to the camp and when I was there everyone's eyes were on me. Some looked at me in shock, some in excitement, some in confusion and some in surprise. I looked over at Henry who was standing behind a tent. He had something in his hand and it looked like a mirror but when I looked closer I realized he was communicating with his mothers and grandmother.

I slowly made my way over to him and put my hand on his shoulder. He jumped a little and looked terrified. I looked at him and could tell he didn't trust me but I trust him, Emma and actually everyone of their family except for Regina. I gave him and his family a smile.

"Y-you're not going to tell anyone, a-are you?" He stuttered.

"No of course not! I want of this island as much as you do. I was the one who told you your family was here, right? Henry I care about you, I wasn't planning on leaving you here." I said and gave him a sweet smile. Which I rarely did because I was always cold hearted, well, except for the ones I care about. He nodded and went on with his conversation.

When Pan came into view I grasped Henry's hand and gestured towards where Pan was standing. After a few 'love you's' and 'bye's' he threw the mirror on the ground which caused it to break. I squeezed his hand to let him know I'm here for him and started talking to him until Pan came.

"You know I have another way of communicating." I whispered into his ear.

"How?" He said eagerly. I smiled at his eagerness and handed him a drachma.

"What is this?"

"It's a way to communicate. I'll show you sometime when Pan is far away because we need water. I'll let it rain tonight and I'll come to you. Then when the sun rises we can communicate but as far as possible." I whispered into his ear.

I could also try to contact Percy with a drachma but I highly doubt it would work. I mean it's literally another world. I doubt you can iris message another world. Or can you? I'm not sure... I'll just test it out with Henry.

I gave him one last smile before walking away behind a tent. The shadows of the tent were wrapping me under like a coat and I felt safe. I remembered the scars on my wrists were slowly fading so I had to make new ones. I don't know why though. I guess it's just a habit now. I imagined a knife and it appeared. My bracelet was always covering my wrist so they wouldn't see the scars. It was a large golden bracelet. I slipped my bracelet of to reveal my scars. They were indeed fading and the mermaid lagoon don't help at all.

I picked up the knife and began cutting, not noticing someone was watching me. Suddenly a hand shot out of nowhere and grasped the knife. I didn't know how the person could see me because I was covered in shadows but I had some suspicious it would be the green eyes boy. ****And**** ****boy**** ****was**** ****I right****.

 ** _ **Pan's**_** **_**POV**_** ,

I walked back from hunting and noticed Selena and Henry talking. She shouldn't get attached to Henry because when he gives his heart to me he will be dead. I followed her as she stood up and walked towards my tent.. wait ours. That sounds better.

"Pan, I think the plan to get her to like you has to go faster because of what I can see, she already cares about Henry. If you kill Henry and she still doesn't like you it could end up bad." Felix said behind me.

"You're right. She's trusting me now based on what I have seen yesterday. She trusted me to know this big secret so I think it's time for the next step." I said as I walked over to the direction she went.

I didn't know where she was but I knew she was close. I could sense her. I think I'm even stronger in magic then her. Which means I can just pull her closer towards me.

When I looked at the direction I could sense her my heart ached. What I saw was probably the worst and last thing I expected.

Her golden bracelet lay on the ground while she was holding a knife with her right hand and made suck the knife into her left wrist.

I quickly snatched the knife out of her hand and threw it away as far as possible. What happened to her? Was it her past? Why would she do that? I sighed knowing the answer.

"Tell me." I said softly as I sat down next to her on the ground. She opened her mouth but decided against it and closed it again. I sighed knowing I had to convince her.

"Talking to people helps, you know? Just tell me about your past." I said convincing while I used a little convincing magic so she would tell me.

"My birth mother and father a.k.a Artemis and Poseidon, had to send me to earth because Zeus thought I was to powerful. So I went to an orphanage. It seems like nobody knows how to treat a child the right way. I was always shy but sweet and smart." She let our a nervous laugh and continued. "I went to 8 different foster homes in my whole life. It was really the worst time of my life. Sometimes when they beat me I got so angry I let the sink explode with water and that was the main reason I was send back. They would think I'm a freak and all. That's what caused me to do this." She said gesturing towards her wrists.

I crawled closer to her and wrapped my arms around her as her tears began to flow.

"When I was 14 I got adopted by a rich family who didn't seem to care about me at all. It's always the same... they would beat me and then something happens that will send me back. But this time it was different. I just walked on a porch when out of nowhere a guy bumped into me. His name was Nico and he told me I was a demigod. He was the son of Hades and apparently I had to go on a quest with him to save his father. So we went to the underworld and won the battle. I got blessed by Hades, which means I can now shadow travel and other things. After that he stayed in the underworld while I stayed in camp half-blood. There I met Percy, my half-brother and Tyson, my other half-brother but he is a cyclops. I visited Nico once a week in the underworld and that was my life." She ended. "Why am I even telling you this?" She questioned herself.

"Because you can trust me." I said as I pulled her tighter into my chest.

I smiled at her knowing what to do with this information. When she is at her weakest I can easily use this information to forget about her previous life and move on with me. It's only a matter of time before she breaks down. And when she does I'll be able to comfort her and we'll be together forever.

I stood up and extended my hand to her which she took. I pulled her up to hard so she landed into my chest. I chuckled. She pulled back but I grasped her hand and lead her towards the campfire. She tried to pull her hand away but I held it tighter so she wouldn't let go. I know I'm being selfish and all but I didn't really care I want her and her alone.

We walked towards the campfire hand in hand. She wiggled her hand out of mine and walked over to Henry and sat on the log Henry was sitting on. I obviously was jealous about her being with Henry. She shouldn't get attached to him.

I walked over to her and grasped her hand. I pulled her to another log on the other side of the campfire and set her down on my lap. I could see her blushing which made me smile and calm down.

Suddenly all the lost boys plus Henry fell down asleep. Selena hopped off my lap and looked really confused. I on the other hand knew what was happening. Rumpelstiltskin.

I stood up as Selena ran towards Henry. I reached to grab her arm but failed. Rumpel came into view and I watched Selena as she took off her golden bracelet. Her scars were now clearly on her wrist but they were slowly fading which I was thankful for.

The next thing I know she was holding a golden knife in her hands. It looked like as if she was about to throw the knife at Rumpel but she didn't. I knew Baelfire was here also so ****I waved my hand and used magic to reveal Baelfire.****

 ** _ **Selena's**_** **_**POV**_** ,

When suddenly all the lost boys plus Henry were asleep I raced over to Henry. I could feel the warmth of Pan's hand trying to reach me but I was to fast for him to grab me. I didn't know what was happening but I knew as a matter of fact it wasn't Pan's doing but he knew who was doing this.

A old man came into view, I didn't know who it was but Pan did. A look of recognition crossed his face. Can he use magic too? Of course he can Selena... Sometimes I'm such a seaweedbrain like Percy.

I didn't know who it was so instinctively I pulled off my golden bracelet and let it transform into a golden knife. My bracelet can transform in multiply things such as a sword, a knife or any other not so big things. It can also transform into a bow but then I need arrows of my own so that didn't help much.

Henry was in my arms when Peter waved his hand and a fire appeared around a corner revealing another person. Wait scratch that... Henry was in my arms when _Pan_ waved his hand and a fire appeared around the corner revealing another person.

I didn't really listen to their conversation. I caught only a little information. I didn't catch the name of the young man but the old man was Rumpel as they called him. I didn't really trust Rumple so I didn't retreated my knife.

The young man shot an arrow at Pan which he caught easily but the next thing surprised me. He froze and he couldn't move an inch. I would have laughed if it wasn't for the serious situation. The young man came over towards me and Henry but I held my ground and pointed my knife at him. It transformed into a sword and he looked frightened but when he saw how protective I was he softened.

"Who are you and what do you want with Henry?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"I'm Baelfire or Neal and I want my son back." He said pointing at the sleeping boy behind me. I nodded but felt disturbance in my head when the 'rumple' dude was trying magic on me.

'Rumple' looked confused as to why he magic didn't work on me. Pan just stared at me in amusement.

"Who are you and why are you trying your magic thingy on me?" I asked 'Rumple'.

"I am Rumpelstilskin or as others call me The Dark One. Henry is my grandson." He said. I nodded my head once more and retreated my sword. I carried Henry bridal style and gave his sleeping form to Baelfire. Baelfire stretched out his hand for me to take. To get away from Pan. I wanted to take it but got interrupted by Pan.

"Selena please stay, I need you. You belong here with me. You're lost." He said desperately. I took Baelfire's hand quickly before I decided to return here.

We ran as far away from his camp as possible and stopped in a little clear field. We sat on the grass before I introduced myself. While we were running away my golden sword transformed back into a bracelet and I put it on my wrist again. I felt so exposed and embarrassed when they could see my wrist.

"So, who are you?" Bae asked me kindly.

"I am Selena White daughter of Poseidon, God of the seas and Artemis, God of the hunt and the moon." I introduced myself. They looked surprised and gasped at me.

"So you're basically a Goddess?" Bae asked.

"Yea but I was raised on earth."

"I can see why Pan has gotten a liking in you." He mumbled.

"Well, I guess that explains why I couldn't get you to fall asleep." Rumpel said as I nodded.

"I'm quite powerful but Pan is more powerful then I am so there was no chance to run away for me." I said. "How exactly can we get off this island?"

"Well, we can get off this island if Pan gives us permission to but I doubt that so we need to use a magic bone which will teleport us." I nodded as the two started a conservation about Henry.

I stood next to Bae protectively with my hand on my golden bracelet. Apparently Rumpel wants Henry dead or wanted Henry dead. I don't really wanna know. Rather Rumpel wants or wanted Henry dead isn't really my concern. My concern was that he was here because he had to kill Henry. Henry lay still asleep in Bae's arms while the two were still arguing.

In the end Bae ran away with Henry and I followed with my sword in my hand for any type of danger. We ran right into an old camp of Pan. The next thing angered me.

Lost boys came running out of the bushes followed by a very annoying Pan. Oh no, this is not happening again, I thought. I transformed into a black wolf and growled. A few lost boys backed off but Pan came towards me. I growled and tried to back away but the lost boys were standing in a circle around me. I turned around to see Bae and Henry were taken elsewhere. Now I was furious.

I turned around to face Pan again only to see he was only inches away from me. I growled in his face as his hand reached for my ear. He stroke behind my ear on my sweet spot which caused me to lay down and purr. It felt just so good. He knew this was how to calm me down. My tail was moving and my eyes were closed in pleasure. I hated he had this kind of effect on me. He continued to pet me until I calmed down and transformed into a human again.

When I felt myself changing into a human I image bed clothes on me before ****I collapsed of exhaustion.****

 ** _ **Nico's**_** **_**POV**_** ,

When Percy and I reached Persephone she gave us a map where her pearls lay. Our next goal is in California. It's pretty far but when you can shadow travel it's not. The only thing I have to do is shadow travel to the places and try not to collapse of exhaustion because shadow travel requires a large amount of energy. It's better if I did this without Percy because if I had to shadow travel Percy too I would collapse right away.

Per day I could get two pearls before I collapse of exhaustion which means it requires three days before I could go and save Selena. Or I could just do it myself without Percy in two days but the prophecy says Percy knows which way so he must be important.

 ** **I wonder how Selena is doing…****

 _ **Chapter 6: The Pearls (Part 1)**_

 _ **"'Mine' Peter Pan OUAT / Percy Jackson"**_

 ** **Rights: Percy Jackson, Once Upon A Time, Teen Wolf, Selena is mine.****

 _ **S§B**_

 ** _ **Nico's**_** **_**POV**_** ,

I'm currently in California, Beacon Hills searching for one of the pearls of Persephone.

The map says it is in some sort of animal clinic. Which I think is a but weird, I mean what does a pearl have to do with an animal clinic. Persephone said it was dangerous there but what could be so dangerous?

I shadow traveled to the animal clinic but bumped into someone. Again? This is the second time. The first time was with Selena. It was dark outside so I hoped the animal clinic was still open. Probably not but I'll see.

"Sorry." I said as I walked over to the door. I tried to open it but it was closed. Looks like I have to wait till it's open or I could just shadow travel but then I'll have to wait till nobody is near.

"Excuse me." Someone said next to me. It was a boy around the age of 16 with messy hair. Next to him stood a boy with a plain shirt and around the age of 16. If this kid was a demigod I would say he was a son of Hermes. I nodded for him to go on. "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting." I simply said.

"Why?"

"None of your business."

"Well, I work here so I think it is my business."

"When do you think your boss is back?" I asked.

"In the morning, why?"

"Must you always ask so many questions."

"Listen I don't know what you are but you smell like death so I suggest you to just leave." He said threatening and I chuckled. If he was a monster he would have known what I was. So... what was he?

"What makes you think I'm going to leave?"

"This." He said as his eyes began to change color. They were now gold. Wow. I've never seen a creature like this before. Slowly his canines and hair on his face began to grow. I wasn't afraid so I didn't step back. I slowly pulled out my stygian iron sword and smiled.

"Fascinating, I've never seen a creature like you before."

"You mean you've never seen a werewolf?" The guy in the plain shirt asked.

"Yes, wel no... not like you. Lycoons. They are reckless beasts not half human." I explained as he changed back to normal and I put my sword away.

"So what are you? The grim reaper?" The guy in the plain shirt asked and laughed. I'm actually a sort of grim reaper, I mean it's close to what I am. When he saw my serious face he stopped laughing and became dead serious.

"You know.. that wasn't far from the truth." I said casually.

"So what are you?"

"Let's begin with the introductions."

"I'm Stiles and that is Scott." The guy in the plain shirt said.

"I'm Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades, King of ghosts, blah blah blah... I came here because I need a pearl and it lays in there." I said pointing at the animal clinic. Stiles mouth hung open just like Scott's. Maybe if I hadn't revealed who I was and just shadow traveled I would be done by now.

"Listen can you get me in or do I have to do it by myself?" I said.

"No, You ain't getting anything." Scott threatened.

I sighed in annoyance and shadow traveled into the animal clinic. I didn't turn on the light because that isn't the smartest idea if those two were still outside. I bet Scott can hear me with his wolf hearing so I need to be careful for that too.

I quickly searched into every single cabinet but couldn't find anything. I sat down and looked at the clock. I didn't realize how long I've been here.

Suddenly I heard a door opening and I hit around a corner. I could easily shadow travel out but if it was the boss of Scott I would like a word with him.

I looked around the corner and saw a man around the age of 40 maybe older standing there. Luckily his back was towards me so he didn't see me. I wanted to scare him so I fake coughed. I smiled at him as he jumped into the air. I soon realized he wasn't alone. Scott was there too and he had a murderous look on his face. Like he wanted to kill me any second. I chuckled and waited for him to question.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" He said surprisingly calm, it confused me. At least I expected to be yelled at.

"I'm Nico di Angelo and I'm searching for a pearl." I said. I let some information out because I wasn't sure if he knew.

"I'm sorry, but this is an animal clinic." He said calmly.

"He knows Nico." Scott growled as I nodded. That's good to know.

"I'm the son of Hades and I'm here for one of Persephone's pearls."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know damn well where I'm talking about!" I said as shadows started flickering.

"I never thought demigods were real..." He muttered to himself. After a while he said: "Come with me."

I followed him towards chewing gum machine and if you looked through all the chewing gum you could see a pearl. And if you're asking: 'But what if someone gets it?' Answer: 'They can't because it is to big, bigger than a normal chewing gum.'

The guy, whom I don't even know his name, grabbed the pearl and handed it over to me. 1 down 4 to go.

"May I ask why you need it?" He asked.

"I need it so save... a friend." I hesitated in the end because it is painful to say.

"Just a friend?" Scott asked with a grin.

"No, more than that." I said honestly as I shadow traveled back to the Poseidon cabin.

I collapsed on Percy's bed as Percy ran over to me. I gave him the first pearl and he lay it in his drawer. I pulled out the map and saw the next destination. Camp half-blood. The next pearl lays in the sea of the camp. This should be easy for Percy. I gave the map to Percy and he examined it. He nodded towards me and we went towards the beach. Percy dove in the water as I sat on the beach to wait for him to come back.

After a few hours Percy was already back. In one hand was his sword riptide and in the other the pearl.

2 down 3 to go...

We both walked back towards the cabin and he put the pearl into his drawer. We collapsed on the bed and I fell asleep since I was exhausted.

The next morning I woke up by Annabeth hitting Percy with a pillow. I laughed as he remained asleep. Annabeth walked over to me when she saw I was laughing and hit me once with the pillow. I moved out of the way before she could do anything else.

I heard a groan on the bed Percy is laying on. Percy opened and rubbed his eyes. Annabeth walked over again to Percy and hit him once again with a pillow. I laughed loudly when Annabeth was chasing Percy with a pillow.

"Why didn't you tell me Selena was missing, seaweed brain!" She yelled at Percy.

"Because that psychic guy Peter Pan made me forget about Selena!" He tried to explain.

"Yeah right and I am Hades!" Annabeth yelled at him while still chasing him with a pillow.

"Why does everyone always have to say my father's name?!" I said out loud.

"It's true! Ask Nico!" Percy yelled and Annabeth stopped chasing him and looked at me.

"You're Nico right?" She asked as I nodded and chuckled. "Well, is it true?" I nodded. "Wait, what did you mean by 'my father'? Who actually is your father? O my gods! It's Hades, isn't it? This is big news!" Before I could say anything else he ran out of the cabin.

"Your girlfriend is..." I trailed off.

"Hot, smart and beautiful?"

"I was going to say crazy but that too although I've my eyes on someone else..."

"My sister." I nodded. "Listen you better not hurt her or you'll have to deal with me."

"I'll never hurt her, I'll hurt myself if I ever hurt her."

"Swear on the river of Styx." Percy said.

"I swear on the river of Styx that I will never purposely hurt Selena White, Percy's sister." I said as thunder rumbled above us which means the oath is made. I smiled to myself because ****there is no turning back now.****

 ** _ **Chapter 7: The Drachma**_**

 _ **"'Mine' Peter Pan OUAT / Percy Jackson"**_

 ** **Rights: Percy Jackson, Once Upon A Time, Selena is mine.****

 _ **S§B**_

 _ **Selena's POV,**_

Today I'm going to try and communicate with the Drachma. I had two Drachmas and now Henry has one. I think he'll have a better chance to communicate with his parents than me since his parents are on this island and my friends are not. It's so frustrating not knowing where Percy is. Is he searching for me? I'm getting second thought about that one. I'm not sure anymore if I want to be saved or even get the choice to be saved.

I choose today to use the drachma because Pan said he was going to be somewhere until dawn. Pan had someone following me around but I had already taken care of that. I suppose he would need some ice against his forehead after he wakes up. He shouldn't've followed me around. It's his own fault but I couldn't really blame him. After all, he only followed his orders. I feel slightly guilty for knocking him out like that but it was necessary. I wouldn't want anyone to know what I'm up to.

Henry already knows we're doing it today and we're going to meet up on a special place. It's an empty campsite the lost boys used to be at but they moved because Emma got to close. We're planning on contacting them and telling them where we are so they could come and get us. That is, if the drachma works.

I walked to the special place after I sneaked out of camp with being noticed by the lost boys. Of course lost boys being stupid lost boys hadn't noticed me, which I was grateful for. Pan had removed the forcefield for now so that I could hunt but I doubt he'll keep it removed after he found out I sneaked out of camp. I guess he sort of trusted me to not escape. Oh well… What did he expect? That I was an obedient girl and listen to him? Then he has another thing coming. I will not and will never listen to him.

I saw Henry sitting on a log in the old campsite. By the looks of it he is very excited to meet up with his parents again. I know he wants to get off of this island. Me too. But I know better. Pan would never let us go without a fight. It's all about time. I know Pan will find us as soon as he knows we escaped but at least we still have time and the strength to fight back. Well… I have the strength. I doubt Henry had a chance to actually beat Pan or any lost boy for that matter. Although, he did defeat one lost boy with a sword but he was a weak one. The stronger lost boys such as Felix are much stronger and faster.

I've observed the way they fight. Pan for example fights with his mind, plays tricks and acts on instinct. Felix on the other hand is a bit slow with his knuppel but he is strong and doesn't think when he fights. Nate, another average lost boy, uses old fighting technics, as he is from 1900, though he looks maybe 14. So uses a lot of other lost boys the same fighting tactics but they clearly haven't met our century yet. I suppose they could use some advice but still…

"Selena, are you ready?" Henry asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yes. Let's do this." I said determined.

I closed my eyes as I held the drachma out before me. I felt the wind pick up and the first rain druppels dancing on my arms and shoulders, as I used my powers to make it rain. The sun still shone high up as the rain continued to fall. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at the rainbow. This was it.

"Oh Isis, Goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering. Show me Emma Swan." I said throwing the golden drachma into the rainbow. The drachma disappeared into the rainbow, meaning she accepted my offer. I smiled wide and as I looked at Henry. As soon as he saw my smile and the hope in my eyes he started smiling too as he looked at the rainbow in awe.

Emma appeared into the rainbow slowly but surely. She looked shocked to see me but as she looked next to me at Henry she smiled. I noticed she was in a cave and behind her were the whole family, even Bae, except for Rumpelstiltskin.

"Hey Emma. We just wanted to talk and see you. We escaped Pan's camp for now but that won't be long. He'll find us." I said quickly.

"Where are you guys? Henry your dad is alive, we got him out of here so we're coming for you guys now." Emma said seriously.

"We're at Pan's old campsite but don't bother coming. Pan can be here in a few moments so just-" I cut myself off as I saw my worst fear in the distance behind the charming, Neal and Regina. Pan. Pan glared angrily at me as he disappeared into the forest, probably looking for us.

My mouth became dry as I realized he wasn't in camp because he was spying on them. I felt someone appear in front of me before he waved through the rainbow, ending our conversation. There was only one person who can teleport like that except Rumpel. Pan turned around, facing me with an evil smirk on his face. Henry came closer to me and held tighter onto my hand, while glaring at Pan. I had to say Henry was brave but so am I.

I let my golden bracelet transform into my swords as I stood into a fighting position. I was ready to fight for my freedom. Pan summoned a sword to before doing the same as I but with his stupid smirk.

"Tell you what. If you win against me you can go everywhere you want on the island and if I win you'll stay at camp and after hunting you'll come back." Pan said.

"Deal." I said and before I had time to react he lunged at me. Luckily I managed to block his swing.

I studied his movements as I continued to block his sword but eventually he managed to cut my cheek. It didn't hurt much but it stung a little. He didn't like wanted to kill me. Yet. Maybe that's his weakness. Maybe he doesn't want to hurt me because he thinks I'm weak. I'll show him I'm surely not weak.

My hand ached but I was too excited to pay attention the pain. I admit, Pan was a pretty good fighter and probably the best of them all… except me of course. Pan swung his sword down my stomach but I jumped out of the way just in time. I slashed his sword before he had time to recover of his swing and send it flying through the air. I held my sword against his throat and pinned him against a tree, whispering in his ear,

"I win."

"Not yet, love." He laughed as if he said something hilarious. I cocked my head to the left in confusion, a habit I do when I'm confused. Staring for a few seconds in his eyes, trying to find something that explained why he laughed, I saw a bit of adoration and amusement but most of all… mischief. I wonder what he's up to.

"What do you mean?" I asked, my head still cocked to the left and a frown on my face. I had a bad feeling about this but what can he do when I have him pinned again a tree with his wrists in my hand and a sword on his throat.

"You haven't won yet." Pan said and in an instant he teleported away. Feeling a presence behind me appear, I turned around as quickly as I could but as I did Pan pinned me against the tree. He held my wrists above my head with one hand and with the other he slashed my sword away with his dagger which I didn't even know he had. I struggled to get free of his grip as Pan let his dagger disappear, leaving some dust. I had no clue what he was going to do to me now that he won. I would consider it cheating but we didn't really say you couldn't use magic so I guess this was my fault for being so blunt. "But I have." Pan whispered into my ear as he pressed his body on mine.

"I guess." I sighed in defeat. "Though it was kind of nice to have a little competition and training." Pan seemed a little shocked with my answer and took a step back, seeing my defeat. Did he really expect me to actually mope around, sob or cry, saying he is a cheater?

"You do realize you can't ever leave camp now unless I'm dead, allow it or you go hunting?"

"Of course. But that doesn't mean I can't have some fun." I said smirking at him.

"Wow, who are you and what did you do to boring Selena?" Felix said behind us. I then realized everyone was watching us, except Henry.

"I left her when I started fighting, let me go get her." I said smirking, glaring at Felix a little. How could I be so stupid and let my guard down? I quickly regained myself and became the 'boring' Selena.

"I think I found you match Pan." I heard Felix say to Pan and chuckled as I started walking back to camp, wondering where Henry was.

 _ **Percy's**_ _**POV**_ **,**

 ***Edited***

 **Rights: Once Upon A Time, Percy Jackson, Selena and Susan are mine.**

Today Nico and I are going to The Netherlands for the third pearl. I seriously hate that asshole-of-a-Pan. The day Nico came to me about Selena all the memory's were flooding back in my tiny seaweed brain. I remember exactly what he did and what he told me the day I went to Pan.

 **~Flashback~**

I waited until Emma, Regina, Snow, Hook and Charming were sleeping so I could go to Pan. Something told me not to trust him but something pulled me towards him. It's like a invisible leash was around my waist.

I got up and just like I knew where to go I walked in the right direction towards Pan's camp. I actually hoped Selena was following me so she could be with me, forced or not.

When I walked into Pan's camp Pan was right on the edge of the camp playing some kind if flute. As if he was waiting for me he stared right at me the entire time. I was still walking towards him like a lost puppy when I suddenly stopped and I realized I was right in front of him.

I didn't like the evil smirk that came across his face nor did I like it when he did a step forward. The music stopped playing and I took a step back, my hand on riptide.

I felt a presence behind me so I turned around, grasped and activated riptide, my sword, and swung just in time to block an attack. The boy who attacked me had blonde hair and a scar on his face.

I suddenly heard the music again and I fell on my knees passing out.

When I woke up I felt myself tied to something. I opened my eyes and saw nothing but I probably I was tied to a chair with rope. My hand shot to my back pocket to feel if riptide returned but no luck.

"Looking for this?" I heard a familiar voice say in the dark. I tried to see but I couldn't, it was to dark to see. Then suddenly a light switched on and I saw Pan sitting on an opposite chair from me. As I suspected I was tied to a chair. Pan had Riptide in his hand and seemed curious about my sword.

"What do you want with me? Are you going to kill me?" I spat out as he chuckled.

"You see, I want you off my island and I would gladly bring you back but I don't want you back on my island anymore. If you do this cooperative it would be much more easier." He stated simply and shrugged as if it is nothing.

"I'm not going anywhere without Selena." I said as he sighed in frustration.

"Well, you'll have to because she ain't getting off my island. I decide who goes off my island and you'll go off."

"No and what is you plan to throw me off this island because I'm sure as hell won't just walk away. Why do you want Selena anyway?" I said as he laughed.

"Oh come on, I'm much more powerful then you but Selena is a competition. I like that. I want her because I like her and it's only a matter of time before she likes me too and becomes like me. As the whereabouts of my plan to kick you off my island I'll just erase your memory and sent you home so you can fight your little war in your realm." He explained as he walked closer towards me.

I struggled against the robes but it was no use. Slowly his hand came in contact with my head and images flashed before my eyes. All the images slowly faded which left nothing.

I passed out and when I woke up again I woke up in my bed in my cabin with no memory of whatsoever happened.

 **~Flashback over~**

After I woke up Thalia's tree was poisoned by Luke and Annabeth, Grover, Tyson and I went on a quest to retrieve the Golden Fleece to heal Thalia's tree.

Strangely they didn't mention Selena either which was weird because they all loved Selena. Maybe it had something to do with Pan and my memory loss and it didn't infect Nico because he was in the underworld. And when I remembered, everybody remembered including Annabeth.

The Netherlands is pretty far from here but with Nico shadow traveling it'll be okay. It lays in the water of Tessel so I need to swim... again. I hope it's going as simple as yesterday because if not it takes far more time and we want to find Selena as soon as possible.

I know we only need four pearls but five would be better because if we lost one pearl one of us has to stay there and I wasn't planning of staying there. I think non of us was. Also Nico said that Persephone said that we are going to need five pearls so I guess we really need the fifth pearl.

Nico can only shadow travel us once and not back so we need to stay there tonight. I really don't know where and I can't speak Dutch so we need a solution for that. Maybe someone who lives there, in Tessel. Tessel is one of the islands of The Netherlands. That's where the third pearl lays, in the ocean next to Tessel.

I don't know why but Tessel sounds a bit familiar maybe I knew someone who comes from Tessel. Did I?

The only girl I met before I knew about the whole demi-god thing was Susan. I met her two years ago in Summer. She was on a holiday vacation and we got along pretty good. She's really shy and quiet but if you get to know her she is really hard to keep quiet. She once said where she came from but I can't remember because it was almost two years ago. She did have a nice accent but that's because she normally speaks another language. She was really nice to me and after she left I felt horrible.

I remembered she had given me her phone number and I still had it in my phone but my phone is at home since it attracts monsters. I'm really beginning to think that she comes from the Netherlands but then... I need her address and everything. So I guess we have to head to my home.

"I got it!" I yelled as I sprang up with my fist in the air.

"What?" Nico asked eagerly.

"I met this really nice girl two years ago and she was from the Netherlands. I've got her phone number but it lays in my home so we need to go to my house." I exclaimed

"Okay! Come on then!" He exclaimed and grasped my hand. He walked through the wall as he shadow traveled us to my mom's apartment.

When we were at the apartment I crashed down on the floor face-first while Nico laughed. I stood up and punched him playfully on the shoulder.

Mom wasn't home so we went to my room. When I entered my room I noticed that my mom had cleaned my room. My bed was clean and ready to jump in, my papers were all sorted and all the trash was gone. On the corner of my bureau laid my phone.

I took my phone off of my bureau and scrolled down my contact list while mumbling her name.

Finally I found it and pressed 'call'. After a few rings someone answered it.

"Hallo?" I recognized the voice as Susan but I didn't know what she just said.

"Hey Susan! It's me Percy." I said

"What?! Oh my god I haven't spoke or seen you in forever!"

"Yeah, about that... my friend, Nico, and I need to stay somewhere in The Netherlands so I wanted to ask if we could stay with you for a few days."

"Uhm... Yeah sure but why are you going to the Netherlands?"

"Perfect! Uhm... To see you?" I said but it came out as a question.

"Percy you can't fool me why are you going to the Netherlands?"

"Well... uh... Do you trust me?"

"I think so... why?"

"Can you please just let it go? I'll explain it to you later." I heard a sigh on the other side of the phone.

"Okay, It's fine you and your friend can go to me, I'll text you my address and I'll see you soon I guess."

"Okay, Thanks! See you soon, bye!"

"Bye!" I ended the phone call and turned to Nico who was laying on my bed.

"Alright that's settled. The only thing we have to do when we arrive is explaining." I said to Nico.

"Okay, but once we explained everything she will easily forget the next day so that won't be a problem. Just tell her the truth."

"What if she is a demigod?"

"I don't think one of the gods would date and have a child with a person from the Netherlands." Nico said.

"You're right." I looked at the address she send me and it was indeed in Tessel. I gave the address to Nico as he grabbed my hand and pulled me into a shadow again.

When we finally came out of the shadow I noticed we were on a porch of a villa. On the villa was the same address as Susan gave me. Was this her house?

I heard a groan from my right and noticed Nico on the ground. He looked really weak and looked as if he was about to pass out any second.

Hurriedly I knocked on the door and held Nico in my arms. If you get the wrong expression I am most certainly not gay. I love Annabeth and he loves Selena so no point in arguing.

After a few seconds the door opened and Susan stood there in all of her glory. She looked older and even more prettier. Her dirty blonde curly hair was bouncing up and down as she opened the door. Her blue eyes widened as she took in our appearance. She wore a blue shirt, black shorts, black make-up and Adidas shoes. If I hadn't a girlfriend right now I would totally go for her.

"Oh my god, is that you Percy?!" She squealed.

"Yes, and I would love to hug you to death but my cousin needs some rest. It was a long ride home." I explained in a hurry.

"Sure sure! Come in!" She said as I walked in.

Her whole house was beautiful. She even had a foyer which was huge might I add. She had a swimming pool, pool table, game room and a huge television. The only think that made me staring at was a huge statue of my uncle Zeus. Why would she have a statue of Zeus? Does she know about demigods? If she did then why isn't she safe and sound at the camp.

I laid Nico down in one of the guest room's bed which was huge and beautiful but then again everything is huge and beautiful. I walked downstairs into the living room where Susan was sitting on the couch. I sat down next to her and asked a question which made me wonder.

"Where are your parents?" I asked.

"I don't know. They both left me when I was a baby and nobody ever adopted me so when I turned 18 I got out of there. I had a good job and then I lived here."

"Wait. But you were younger then 18 when we became friends."

"Well... I may or may not have escaped the foster home and went on a little vacation." She shrugged and smirked. I could see something flicker in her eyes that I didn't notice before. It was a mischievous glint almost evil like which I think was weird.

"So where did you sleep since you hadn't any money from there?" I asked worried.

"I... did some things. But let's talk about you! Why have you come here?" She asked. I was wondering what she was hiding.

"Well... Do you know something about demigods and Greek mythology?" I asked.

"Oh yes of course! Wait... what are you implying? Who's child are you?" She asked suddenly and narrowed her eyes at me.

"Oh thank god that would be so much easier to let you understand that... Wait what?! You knew?!"

"Yeah of course I knew why do you think I have a statue of Zeus in my house?" I shrugged.

"I'm the son of Poseidon." I said as I scratched my neck.

"I'm the daughter of Zeus." She said and it shocked me. There wasn't any other daughter of Zeus until now.

"D-daughter of Z-Zeus?!"

"Yes are you deaf?!" She said.

"No, I just didn't think that Zeus would have another child other then Thalia."

"Yes, I've met Thalia too, how is she?" This shocked me. When did she meet Thalia?

"Well... if you didn't know she died and came back to life but now she is okay I guess."

"Okay, why are you here?" Susan asked me.

I explained the whole situation to her about Selena. Susan told is she would gladly help us but with a price. I don't really understand what she possibly would need. She already has a lot of money.

"Who is that boy who you brought with. Unconscious." She added.

"Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades why?"

"He's hot."

If I had something to drink I would have spit it out. Nico and hot? No way! I'm much more handsomer than Nico!

"H-Hot?! Nico is not hot! What about me?!" I exclaimed unaware of Nico's presence around the corner.

"You're just... I can't describe it, sorry. But Nico on the other hand is so hot and sexy you just want to run your hands over his perfect body. Let's not forget about his muscles-" As she started to moan I gagged. She laughed at my reaction.

"You can come out of your hiding spot now Nico." She said as Nico came around the corner with a big smile on his face. He walked over to Susan and put an arm around her shoulders.

"At least she think I'm hot." He said to me. Susan didn't even look the least ashamed. In fact, she just smiled. "What's your name?" He asked Susan.

"I'm Susan, Daughter of Zeus."

"Great! Another one of the big tree! How did you manage to survive here?"

"Well, normally those monsters such as Hell hounds don't come because of how far it is. The signal for them is here less stronger then whereas. But with you two here it will only be a matter of time before they come so **I suggest we're just going to work on mission 'Save Selena' right?"**

 **Selena's** **POV** ,

I'm really starting to lose hope. I'll never get home, why do I even want to go home? Nobody wants me there. Everybody obviously forgot about me, Percy left me here and nobody cares about me except Peter. Yes, I'm starting to call him Peter now. It makes me more comfortable and he deserves it. He has been so kind to me and helpful. I really don't get anymore why everyone hates him. Maybe I could stay here and maybe I would enjoy it too. Peter and the lost boys are now probably the only one who care about me. Okay... I really sound pathetic now. It's making me a bit weak but it's the truth. I may not show it but I do have feelings.

Truth is... I may or may not have started to fall hard for Peter.

 **Nico's** **POV** ,

I probably shouldn't be thinking this but just wow... Susan was hot! I know I'm in love with Selena but maybe it was just brotherly love. I don't know. I know I was very determined to get Selena back home but

Anyway, Susan showed us the beach on the place where Percy had to go find the pearl. I would go with him but I don't think Poseidon would be so kind to me so that leaves Susan and I alone on the beach. Maybe we could hang out in the mean time? I should ask her when Percy has gone underwater for his search for the pearl.

We walked on the beach in silence. Percy had the map in his hands and walked to the direction of the pearl while we followed. He stopped suddenly and turned to us.

"This is it. This is the place where we can find the pearl." Percy said as he walked over towards the water. Before he could go in I stopped him by saying:

"Good luck Percy, find the pearl."

As soon as he was underwater I turned towards where Susan was standing. I walked over to her.

"Hey, I know I probably shouldn't be asking this but do you want to go get an ice cream?" I asked her.

"Uhm... Yes, I would love to but what about Percy? If he comes back and we aren't there yet-" She started to say but I cut her off.

"We will me back before he's back. And something tells me, he won't be back for long." I said.

"Okay, fine. I guess we could go to the talamini." She said as she started to lead the way.

While she walked ahead of me I couldn't help but stare at her ass. Pervert. I quickly looked up and walked next to her.

She's going to be the dead of me...

 **Percy's POV,**

After I dove into the water I swam underwater, making sure my clothes stayed dry and I was able to breath underwater.

I landed gracefully on the soft sand underwater. Almost immediately I could feel eyes on my back and some noise but when I turned around I saw nothing. What the hell? I could have sworn...

I started walking underwater keeping my eyes open for some sound but all I heard was the water that moved when I was walking. I felt myself relaxing as I walked and heard nothing anymore but I still had the feeling someone was watching me. Oh well... I thought as I kept walking.

Suddenly I was slammed back by an unknown force on a wall. I looked around me frantically trying to figure out who did slammed me against a wall.

I narrowed my eyes to see better when I saw a woman walking towards me. I noticed she had a tail. A mermaid?! Do they even exist?! Her tail was red just like her hair and her swimming top. A good sign or bad? I noticed she had a crown on her head and a necklace on. When I looked closer to the necklace I noticed it was the pearl! The pearl was around her neck and now all I had to do was taking it from her or ask bit she didn't seem like a nice mermaid.

I was lost in thought I hadn't noticed she was already in front of me. I clicked on my pen and it transformed into my Reptide. She studied me closely as if interesting in me and she looked confused at the same time. Probably wondering why I am able to breath underwater.

"Who are you?" She asked suddenly in a curious tone.

"I'm Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon. Who are you?" I asked to which she scoffed and laughed.

"You're son of Poseidon yet you don't know who I am. You will find out soon enough." She whispered in my ear which sent shivers down my spine.

"Who are you?" I asked in a more demanding tone.

"I'm queen Terrasia of the rivers of Neverland. The most powerful mermaid in history. In fact I am past, present and future. I know your past, present and future and what your doing here." She said with a grin as I looked more confused. Neverland?!

"Than you must know why I am doing this and why I need that pearl." She just chuckled and looked amused as she moved away and sat down on a stone.

"I suppose, but why waste your times for those pearls when you can get something better to get in?"

"What? How?!" I asked desperately.

"A magic bean. Fortunately I have one in store for you and your friends _but_ unfortunately every magic has a price. In this case I want you to take me with you to Neverland. I can give you one but you still need some pearls to get out of Neverland. I'll give you the one around my neck but I'm only doing this because you're the son of Poseidon. I had an affair with him once and I want you to leave a message for him from me." She pulled out a piece of paper and gave it to me.

"Okay, deal. I'll do it." She smiled and took of her necklace and she pulled out the magic bean out of her staff which I didn't notice until now. She gave it to me to which I gladly took it.

She closed her eyes and slowly her tail began forming into human legs. It was fascinating to see actually how a tail becomes a pair of legs. She stumbled some but balanced herself as we swam out of the water, her still with her crown on.

 _3 down 1 to go..._

 **Nico's POV,**

 **( A/N: If you want to learn a bit of my language (Dutch) this might come in handy. :) )**

"Hallo." Susan said to the ice cream lady.

"Hallo, wat kan ik voor je doen?" The ice cream lady asked nicely in a unknown language. ( _ **Hello, What can I do for you**_ _?_ )

"Ik wil graag twee bolletjes ijs met vanille en citroen in een bakje, alstublieft." She asked. What the hell were they saying?! I wanted to know so bad! ( _ **I would like two scoops of ice cream with vanilla and lemon in a cup, please.)**_

"Nico what do you want?" Susan asked.

"Uhm..." I leaned in to check what flavors there were but I couldn't read at thing. "What's that for flavor?" I asked as I pointed at the one with the name 'Chocolade'.

"That's chocolate."

"And that one?" I asked as I pointed at one which said 'Hazelnoot'

"That's almond."

"And that one?" I asked as I pointed at another one which said 'aardbei'

"That's strawberry. You know what? I'll just name it all. That's orange, strawberry, mint, almond, chocolate, white chocolate, cookies, tiramisu, vanilla and lemon." She said as she pointed at each one. I nodded.

"I want chocolate and cookies" I said to Susan as she nodded.

"Anders nog iets?" The lady asked nicely as she handed Susan her ice cream. ( _**Anything else?**_ )

"Ja, Nico hier wilt graag twee bolletjes met chocolade en cookies, alstublieft." She said. ( _**Yes, Nico here would also like two scoops of ice cream with chocolate and cookies, please**_ **.** )

"Komt eraan" ( _**Coming right up**_ )

The lady began to make my ice cream and when she was done she gave it to me.

"Dat wordt dan 4 euro, alsjeblieft." The lady said looking between the two of us. ( _**That's 4 euros, please**_. )

I knew what euro meant but I didn't have any. I looked to my left to see Susan already paying with her money. I should've thought about this more before I asked her out...

We went out of the ice cream shop and walked towards the beach. We talked about a lot of things. We actually had a lot in common. We both read a lot and are sort of addicted to Wattpad. I guess she really is my match. She's good for me and Selena and I never had a relationship so I guess it's alright...

We sat back down on the beach just when Percy and another person surfaced out of the water. They approached us and Percy looked between me and Susan. It was then that I noticed my arm was on her shoulder and she was pushed against my chest. She blushed and scooted a little away from me which I admit hurt a little but I got over it.

"So who is this and how did it go?" I asked first.

"I'm queen Terrasia of the rivers of Neverland. I am past, present and future. I can see your future for example. Your future will me a lot easier if you learn to let go of a certain person on an island." I was alarmed as soon as she said that and tensed but was pushed back with a hand on my chest. It sent some shivers down my spine but I shrugged it off. I soon relaxed again and lay back down.

"She has a magic bean which will teleport us all to Neverland and a pearl which will send us back here so don't do anything stupid." Percy said as I realized the hand on my chest was Susan's.

"Well, we better get going then. The sooner we get that last pearl the better." I said.

( A/N: I know they only need 3 pearls now but I want Susan to also come to Neverland so I'll do a fourth pearl. )

 _ **Selena's POV,**_

Peter and I sat together on a log while the lost boys were out hunting. There was a peaceful silence and I felt calm. I knew Peter was watching me but I didn't say or do anything. I'm depressed but yet calm and peaceful. A single tear rolled down my cheek. Peter whipped it away as he soundlessly scooted closer to me.

"Forget about them. They aren't worth your tears. Stay here. With me. Forever. Be forever young. Be happy. Let go of your family and move on." Peter said quietly as he attempted to hug me but I pushed him away.

"I can't just forget them. Family always finds each other. I can't let go. It's not that easy. It may seem I lost hope but deep down inside me know. I know that Percy will find me and bring me home. I have what other lost boys haven't. I have hope." I said confidently and went to walk away but before I could Peter grasped my arm and pulled me back on the log.

"So you're going to hope that your brother who might I remind you left you is coming to rescue you from my island where you are perfectly safe. I think not. He left you. Why should he come back if he left you in the first place. He didn't love you. It was all just an act." He said while looking me dead in the eye.

I could see the anger in his eyes. His beautiful green eyes on his sexy face... I shook my head to get rid of those thoughts.

He did have a point, I thought as I looked down. Percy left me, nobody came to rescue me. I thought I did have hope but...I don't know anymore.

I felt two fingers pushing my head back up and was met with Peter giving me a look of sympathy.

"It's not your fault. It isn't wrong to confess that you're lost. It's a good thing. You can have a happy ending with people who love you. You can have a new life here." Peter continued convincing. I was on the verge of tears now.

No! I'm stronger than this! I'm not weak. This may be my breaking point but I am not going to let this be my weakness. I'm not going to be weak in front of Peter. I need to stay strong and just walk away before he influences me more.

"Peter... I just want to go home." I said desperately.

"No. This is your new home."

"This isn't my real home!"

"Yes it is! You're lost. Lost people belong here including you. Don't try to deny it." I stayed silent and considered it. It's true. I am lost... but that doesn't mean I have to stay on his island.

"I-I am l-lost?" I said shakily and quietly as I looked down at my hands.

"You are lost." Peter said and pulled me into a hug.

"I am lost." I said calmly.

"You are lost." Peter repeated.

"I really am lost." I said shakily with a sigh.

"Yes you are." He said as he walked us towards his tent. He used magic to change my clothes into a white XL t-shirt and green shorts and used magic again to change his clothes into a dark green t-shirt and boxers. He laid me down on his bed and he laid down beside me, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me into his chest. "Let it go." Was all he had to whisper to me to finally break down...

The next morning I woke up with my eyes raw from the crying. Peter's green shirt was a little wet from my tears but already a little dried. Peter was asleep peacefully beside me. I ran my fingers across his cheeks, nose and finally his lips. They were so soft and alluring I just wanted to crash my lips on his to get a taste.

"What are you doing, love?" Peter suddenly said sleepily. I quickly took my hand away from his lips and attempted to get away but he held me in place. "You're not getting off that easily. Tease." I grinned at the word tease.

"So what if I'm a tease?" I said challenging.

"Than you're going to be punished." Peter said as he tightened his grip and pulled me harder into his body.

His legs found my legs and he entangled our legs to the point of not escaping. Peter then began kissing my neck. I struggled to get free but he held me down. Finally he found my sweet spot and sucked on it, making me moan. Woah. That felt good...

I remembered I could shadow-travel and shadow-traveled away out of his tent. I grinned as he came out of his tent completely dressed and looking sexy as hell. I suddenly remembered I only was only wearing a white XL t-shirt. I quickly wished for hunting clothes on me and watched my clothes changing into a dark green outfit much like Peter's but for women.

I am so so confused today. My thoughts weren't about Percy anymore or anything from my past for that matter. Only about how sexy Peter looked when he woke up and how I wanted to wake up every day against his chest and him kissing my neck. I would do anything for that to happen but I refused to let him have such an affect on me. I refused. I keep refusing my feelings for Peter but I can't keep refusing. The longer I refuse the more confused I am going to be.

My walls are down now. The only thing I have to do is to let go.

 **I need to let go...**

 **Nico's** **POV,**

Today Susan, Percy, Terrasia and I are going to Germany to find the last pearl. The only problem is; None of us can actually speak German except for Susan. Susan wanted to come along too to Neverland. I have no idea why but I let it go. Since time is different in Neverland we had more time so I guess we could go search for one more pearl.

The pearl is supposed to be in a castle named Burg Eltz. Luckily Susan has a lot of money so she could easily pay the prices there. The castle is in Wierschem and we can't go there by shadow traveling or by car. I don't really know why we can't shadow travel maybe it's because this is a magical place...

...

...

...

...

Nop just joking!

Or not... I don't know! It's frustrating to not know how we can't shadow travel! Every time I try there is something blocking me like a wall.

So we have to walk all the way there like normal humans. I hate this! I'm definitely not the kind of person to just walk there but obviously some of us are. Susan *cough* Percy *cough*. They look like it doesn't effect them. They didn't even have to catch their breath unlike me. I understand Percy can climb those mountains and all but Susan? I mean... come on!

Since Terrasia didn't like to walk she stayed behind. I wish I stayed behind. Now I am the only one who doesn't seem fit. I may have a six pack but that doesn't mean my condition is good.

When we finally arrived I was exhausted and almost collapsed on the floor if Susan hadn't helped me stand up straight. Yes, she held me the whole time because I was so exhausted. I practically let her carry me and she didn't even flinch! And to think we also have to go walking back again!

The castle was a sort of museum so we had to be careful if we saw the pearl. We really need to get that thing.

While we walked I could feel the magic in there. I think all of is did. It was pretty powerful plus many people died here. I could feel the ghosts presences everywhere in the castle since I'm the son of Hades. I felt a little disgusted. When people die they should just leave to the underworld and not swarm around haunting in a bloody castle! Luckily I can see and talk to these ghosts and other people can't. I guess it finally comes in handy. But I'm the ghost prince so what do you expect? They obey me or else I could do some serious damage to those disgusting ghosts. I already hate them so they better not get on my nerves or else I would be reckless.

I smirked as I can already feel the fear of the ghosts in this castle. It's obvious they know who I am. I considered telling Susan and Percy about the ghosts but decided against it. I'll have some fun before I'll tell with miss and mr perfect. I guess the reason why in doing this is because I'm a little jealous about them. There! I admitted it! I'll not think or say it again!

Susan paid the tickets to enter since she is still the only one who who can speak German and has euros.

There were much things in the castle but mostly weapons. The daggers there were ancient and pretty cool so I guess we had some fun after all here.

"Go ahead. I'll search here." I said to them. They nodded and went to another room to look for the pearl.

I looked around trying to find a ghost to have some fun with. He'll probably pee in his pants when he sees me even though he already sensed me. Finally I spotted one. He had curly brown hair, green eyes and wore clothes of his century.

As if he felt someone staring at him he looked around until his eyes landed straight on me. I smirked at the fear in his eyes and gave a finger signal to come to me. Once I was sure no one was around and he was in front of me I whispered in his ear.

"I command you to scare those two there a little. When you're done I command you to find a pearl of Persephone. It lays here somewhere in this castle and bring it to me. If you do not obey I'll make sure you'll live the rest of your eternity in Tartarus where you will be tortured until you wish you were dead and further. Do you understand?" I commanded him. I swear he peed in his pants as he quickly nodded. He flew off to where I pointed at. Susan and Percy. I smirked evilly and went back to search for the pearl. Where could that stupid thing be?!

When I checked the last vitrine I heard a scream suddenly. My head snapped to the direction of the scream. My eyes widened until I realized who's scream it was. Susan's. Hehe. I guess he really did his job.

Susan came towards me enraged an I swear I saw steam out of her ears. Percy was following her not far behind. I couldn't hold it back anymore and laughed.

"Ugh! I can't believe you!"

"Is something wrong? You look like you've just seen a ghost?" I said pretending I'm innocent.

"Really? You're really doing this?"

"What?" I said continuing the innocent act.

"Ugh!" She screamed frustrated.

Percy and I looked at each other before we both laughed again.

"I wouldn't laugh Percy. At least I wasn't the one who screamed like a girl!"

"Th-that w-was y-you?!" I said while laughing at him along with Susan.

"Susan! You promised not so say something!" Percy said to Susan faking to be angry.

"Break it up guys we need to find that pearl. I already have that stupid disgusting ghost search the castle so it's only a matter of-"

"Wait so it was you who set the ghost after us! Listen and listen carefully dear. Payback will be a bitch." Susan said in a threatening tone and an evil smile in my ear.

"Yeah! What she said!" Percy yelled beside her causing people to look at him.

"Could you keep it down? We're on a mission if you didn't forget." I said. Probably not the best thing I could have said...

"Of course I didn't forget but it seems like you did! Who made a ghost scare the living hell out of his best friends huh?" Percy argued.

"I didn't forget either I just wanted to scare you to. What happened to you two anyway that scared you two so much?" I asked.

"Well... we were just looking at the swords and knives when suddenly in the reflection of the glass a dead man appeared with a rope around his neck. How in the holy hell did you think that was funny?" Susan explained.

"That's it?" I asked.

"No, that was only the first part. The second part was a dead girl in the reflection of the glass drowned. It was horrible. Her skin was a bit tanned blue and her mouth lay half open." Percy continued.

"Wait! It's going to be even worse! The third part was a dead man in the reflection of the glass again scratched, bitten and bruised by some kind of animal. His eyes lay lifelessly open same with his mouth and it looked like his eyes were scratched out. At that point Percy started to scream as a girl while I was just angry and also a bit terrified." Susan finished.

"I suppose it was a little overboard but it got you scared didn't it?" I said casually.

"Let's just say your lucky I like you." I raised my eyebrow at her. Did she just confessed she liked me as in like like?  
"I didn't mean it like that. I meant we could be partners in crime. I always wanted one." She said.

"Well... I'll gladly be your partner in crime." I said and smiled. She smiled back and my heart skipped a beat. Did this mean I like her?

I mean sure she is attractive with her beautiful blond hair, memorizing blue eyes, nice ass, perfect figure, soft looking mouth where I just wanted to plant my li- Oh god what am I thinking?! I'm totally whipped and head over heels for her! I hadn't realized I was staring at her after she cleared her throat. I leaned and and she did too but got interrupted.

"Master! I found what you were looking for!" I suddenly heard a voice behind me yelling. Of course... It had to be that stupid ghost. Susan jumped away while I just threw my arm around her shoulders. Wait... that ghost did this on purpose! He made himself visible for Susan for some reason and that takes a lot.

"Give it to me then" I said obviously annoyed.

"Here you go." He said giving me the pearl. Thank God!

"Now I command you to leave me and my friends alone and just do whatever you always do. Do not make me regret this decision or you will regret this and I'll take you to the underworld. Understood?"

"I understand." The ghost said and rushed away.

"Now let's get back to Terrasia and go to Neverland to save Selena!" I exclaimed. "Wait, Where's Percy?"

"I'm here! I just needed to go to the toilet. Did I miss anything?" Percy asked.

"Susan and me are now partners in crime and I got the pearl." I explained.

"Partners in crime? This is so not good. Anyways let's go back then!" Percy said.

And with that last sentence we began our journey back and just like last time it didn't go well with me...

 **Selena's POV,**

I walked out of Peter's tent and went towards the bonfire. The lost boys were dancing wildly and banging sticks. I suppose they feel free to do it and not embarrassed. Peter sat on a log and next to him sat Henry.

I walked over to them and sat on the left side of Peter. Henry sat on the right side of him.

"Hi." I said softly and tiredly.

"Well hello to you too sleepy head!" Peter said sarcastically.

"I'm just tired." I said with a shrug.

"Why don't you go and dance?" Peter asked.

"I don't feel like it. Besides how am I supposed to know how to do that?"

"Maybe this will help you. Henry you too." Peter said as he pulled out a sort of flute? Is that suppose to make me want to dance all of the sudden?

When he played the first time I didn't hear it but now I definitely did. I guess Henry too because he looked at me before grasping two sticks and joining the boys. I had the urge to do the same but something was stopping. Maybe it's the tiredness or something...

"Don't you hear it?" Peter asked as the beautiful music continued to full my ears.

"Yes, I hear it." I said as Peter smirked victoriously.

"Why don't you dance with them then?" Peter asked raising a eyebrow. SEXY.

"I don't know. I'm too tired I guess..."

"Then go to bed I'll be there shortly after the boys are done." Peter said and kissed my forehead. Is it weird to say sparks erupted on my forehead and butterflies into my stomach? No of course not... You know you're falling hard for him so it must be normal then...

I stood up and went into Peter's tent. I laid down and after a few moments fell slowly asleep but not before I heard Peter say

 **"You're mine. Forever and always."**

 _ **Percy's POV,**_

 _ **"**_ Okay first you need to think about the place where you want to go. Neverland. Think of Pan or the woods and beach of Neverland. Think of Selena." Terrasia explained.

I nodded as I held the bean in my hand.  
"Why can't you do it?" Nico asked Terrasia.  
"Because." She answered and I frowned.

"Because?"

"I don't remember much of Neverland." She said. I stared at her confused but let it slip. There's no point in arguing with a woman. I learned that the hard way.

I started to think of Neverland. The forest, the beach where we woke up, Pan, his every inch and Selena. Her black hair and blue eyes like me. I threw the magic bean in front of me and a portal appeared.

I made sure the pearls were safely in my pocket before **I jumped into the portal...**

 _ **Pan's POV,**_

I was so happy Selena could finally hear my flute. I mean... she did before but not like this. This tune was only for lost children. I guess she feels lost now.

Selena sat on the log next to Henry. Chatting. I don't like that very much but it's Henry's last day here so I didn't mind this time. Tonight it's happening. I'll become immortal again and Selena would be mine forever. Not that she isn't already. There's only one thing I need to do before I go and steal Henry's heart. Confess my love to Selena, kiss her and lock her up in my tent with a forcefield and mute the forcefield. That way she can't interfere in my plans.

Suddenly I felt people enter my island. It seems Percy brought some friend along with him to 'save Selena' although she's in safely hands here save and sound. If my magic was stronger when I erased his memories and of all his friends about Selena he and all his friends wouldn't ever have remembered her. But since my magic is weakened and I'm dying it was either that or let him go to the real world and let him save Selena earlier.

It seems an old friend is with them too. I guess she didn't tell them about her adventures on this island. Oh well... I don't care. It's her problem although she is still my friend. No I don't like her, like I like Selena. Her and I use to play together before the lost boys. She comes and goes, almost as evil as me. I'd like to think of her as a sister. I hope for her her intentions are helping me and not them otherwise I'll have to punish her for betraying me. It'll be light but not nothing.

I need to hurry up now so Selena would not expect a thing and I'd have enough time to get Henry's heart.

"Selena!" I called to her.

"Yes, Peter?" I heard her soft voice as she was jogging to me. I'm so glad she calls me Peter instead of Pan. It means my plan worked.

"Can I talk to you. Alone. In my tent?" I asked her pretending to be shy.

"Yeah, sure." She said as we walked towards our tent. I only said my tent because otherwise she would maybe freak out or something.

Once we were inside she looked questioning at me. I sighed before telling her the thing I wanted to tell her.

"Selena. I'm in love with you since the beginning. Since you came onto my island and first saw you. The minute I saw your beautiful body and face and the minute I heard you soft yet confident voice. Even when you tried to kill me I still love you and I always will. Will you be mine?" Not that she already isn't mine. Even if she refuses she'll still be mine.

"I-I need some time to think about this." She said and started to walk out of our tent but I quickly put a force field around the tent so she couldn't get away. Only I could get in and out, nobody else could.

Selena started banging on the invisible wall in front of her and turned around, her face full of confusion and shock.

I walked towards her and trapped her between my arms. She struggled against my hold. When I was sure she couldn't get out of my grip I kissed her. At first she didn't do anything. She stopped struggling yet she didn't kiss me back yet. After a few seconds she finally kissed back. I smiled against the kiss and groaned our of pleasure. I'm not going to describe the whole kiss. The only thing you need to know is that it was truly wonderful.

She pulled back hoping I stopped too but instead I went down to her neck leaving soft and sweet kisses. Finally I found her sweet spot as she moaned. I sucked on it, making a love bite. I pulled back but still held her tight. I did a sleeping spell on her, hoping to have more time and be there when she wakes up. Since she's a goddess it doesn't have much effect. She'll only be out a couple of minutes or hours. I laid her carefully on her bed and did a mute spell. She couldn't hear a thing outside and they couldn't hear a thing inside if they dare to come in here. Although they can't even come in here because of the forcefield.

I sniffed in her intoxicating scent before kissing her forehead and teleporting out of our tent and towards the lost boys. I announced that after a few minutes magic will be saved and I said to Henry to follow me towards Skull Rock.

 **Finally is she going to be mine...**

 **Nico's POV,**

I noticed Susan was awfully quiet. She walked ahead of us and seems to know the way pretty easily. Is it coincidence? We saw a campfire and headed towards it, hoping it wouldn't be lost boys.

We came into the clearing and were met my 6 pair of eyes. There was a woman with black hair who had a dark with a tint of blue aura surrounding her. Yes, I can see the aura of people. If they have a dark aura they are mostly evil but sometimes they bond with people and they get a tint of blue aura. I guess she bonded with someone.

Next to her stood 2 other woman. They both had the same blue aura. This mostly means they are nice. The one with the blond hair had a brighter and clearer blue aura which means she didn't kill people and her heart is pure good. The other woman with dark hair killed some people so her blue aura is a little less but is still there.

Before the woman stood 3 man. Two of them had the exact same aura as the third woman with dark hair. One had blond hair and the woman and the man's aura are mixed so that means they are together. I've never saw that actually. The other man's aura just looked a lot like them.  
The other man on the other hand had also a dark aura but there was brighter blue aura too than the first woman with dark hair.

"Percy! You're here! Who are you're friends?" The blond haired woman exclaimed walking towards us.

"Emma! Don't come near the she Devil." The dark haired man. I looked at Susan in confusion and saw her smirking while glaring at him.

"Susan!" The second man exclaimed. He looked happy yet concerned.

"Hello Hook. Long time no see. I wish you would stop calling me that but who am I to correct you since it's true. And hello to you too Bae." She said smirking.

"Y-you two know each other?!" Percy exclaimed in disbelief.

"Why yes. How could I forget about _him._ Anyway I'm sure all if you are dying to hear my story but let's start first with one question. I'm Susan, ex-co-leader of the Lost Boys and these are Nico and Percy whom you already know. Who are you guys?"

"I'm Emma. These are Regina, Show, Charming, Neal and Hook. But let's get one thing straight. Are with or against us?" Emma said.

"With. I did say I'm the EX-co-leader of the Lost Boys didn't I? There was a reason why I left."

"How did you leave and why?" Emma asked.

"THAT's a story of another time." Susan said as she clapped her hand two times. "Now come on. Follow me to Skull Rock."

We walked silently as I walked beside Susan. There were so many questions I'd like to ask her.

"Susan. How long have you been here on the island in our time?" I asked her.

"About... 75 years? I think."

"Then how do you know Thalia?" I asked as she swallowed.

"She... is related to me in so many ways. I don't like to to talk about it and I guess you'll have to find out yourself."

"But she is related to you. She's your half sister right? So it all doesn't make..." I stopped suddenly realizing what she meant. "Sense... Susan... Is Thalia your daughter?" She sighed.

"Yes. I met someone. He was nice. I loved him and he loved me too. Problem was... He was a son of Hades. My father, Zeus, didn't want me loving a son of Hades so... He killed him but not before I became pregnant with his child. One day I was so depressed I wanted to kill myself but a boy stopped me. Peter. He took me away to Neverland. I was the first one, even before Wendy, John and Michael. Since time stops in Neverland I never got older nor did the thing in my stomach. I was happy until Peter started to get evil. He sent John and Michael back but kept Wendy in a cage because they wanted to grow up and he was outraged. I wanted to stay but knew I couldn't. Not when Peter became Pan so I left him. It was the hardest thing I could have done in my life. He wasn't mad at me. We loved each other like siblings and still love each other. I come and go but every time I go to Neverland and stay there I change too, like Peter but when I go back to the real world it fades away. I think it do Peter some good if he comes to the real world with us. It's the island. It's changes a person once he or she stays to long." Susan explained.

 **Holy shit...**

 _ **Pan's**_ _**POV**_ ,

When Henry and I made it to Skull Rock I put a spell around Skull Rock so only people without a shadow could come in. Rumplestiltskin - my former son and Susan. I abandoned Rumple and I don't regret it. It was the best choice I made ever in my life just like my friendship with Susan. She's almost as evil as me she won't go against me just for a lost cause.

I just hope my plan works but I have no doubt It'll work because **Peter Pan never fails...**

 _ **Susan's POV,**_

Emma run into the opening of skull rock but was soon flown back by a spell. Rumple and I looked at each other and nodded. We knew what we had to do.

"Are you okay?" Neal asked.

"I think so." Emma huffed.

"What was that?" Neal asked.

"Pan cast the protection spell." Rumple said.

"There has to be a way to break it." Regina said.

Regina threw a fire ball at the opening but it was rebounded and came straight at... me. It hit me in the arm and I hissed.

"Careful with that!" Charming said.

"Try all you want but Pan's magic is too powerful. At least for you." Rumple said.

Rumple and I both stepped forward through the field without being thrown back.

"W- H-How did you do t-that?" Emma asked.

"The spell is designed to prevent everyone who has a shadow in." Rumple explained

"So you two don't have one. So you were telling the truth about ripping your shadow off." Neal said.

"Pan want us in. That's why he cast the spell. This isn't about keeping you out, it's about drawing me in. I'm not the one who shut up to finish what I came here to do" Rumple said.

"You really did come here to save Henry today." Neal said.

"I gave you my trust. And now I need to get it back." Rumple said.

Regina hesitate a second before she gave Rumple the... Pandora box?! Oh my god! This isn't going to end well.

"You have the Pandora box?" I asked quietly as we walked inside.

"Yes. Who's child are you actually?" Rumple asked.

"I'm daughter of my arrogant and selfish dad Zeus. That bastard killed my love." I said with a hatred look on my face.

"Just stay next to me. You have to electrocute Pan when I say so alright?" Rumple asked as I smirked evilly.

"Of course." I lied smoothly.

This is going to be interesting...

When we were there we saw Peter standing with his back to us. Slowly he turned around with a smirk on his face. He looked a little pale and sick but not for long.

"Hello, laddie. Oh I see you come barry gifts. And you Susan, long time no see. " Peter said.

"Where's Henry." Rumple asked demanding.

"Oh you mean my great-grandson. You still haven't told the other who I really am. Not even your own son, why?" Peter said which shocked me.

"Because you're nothing but a coward to me." Rumple said.

"But if that was true I'd already be in that box." Peter said.

"You don't think I can do it? You let me inside just to eh... talk to me? No I'm gonna make a fresh start, just not with you." Rumple said as he waved his hand over the Pandora Box but nothin happened.

"Electrocute him now." Rumple said to me in which in return I smirked.

"You think I would electrocute an old friend?" I said.

"I don't understand..." Rumple mumbled he tried again.

"'Cause you don't have it. Both of them." Peter said relieving the real Pandora Box. I walked to Peter and stood by his side.

"You switched them?" Rumple asked referring to the Pandora Box.

"Still having trouble believing? In Neverland all you have to do is think of something to have it. Even something fake. The real one... well I guess you'll be stuck in there."

"No!" Rumple screamed before he was dragged into the Pandora Box by some unknown force.

"Goodbye Rumple. You had your chance. The choice was yours." Peter said and he turned to me.

"Well hello to you too. You haven't gotten a day older. Still as handsome as ever bro." I said and hugged him. He hugged me back but pulled away as he saw the burned mark on my arm from Regina's fireball

"Who did this to you?" Peter asked.

"Regina. I swear she's a pest. She doesn't do anything else than harm other people." I said hardly about Regina.

"I'll heal it once I got my powers back. For now go stand by the corner in the shadows. After Henry gives me his heart you'll come out and follow me, alright?" Peter asked.

"Okay, but could you do me a favor? Please don't hurt Nico, the emo kid beside Percy" I said as he nodded and I headed to the corner in the shadows so nobody could see me.

I felt slightly guilty for doing this to Nico and Percy especially when I like Nico. Well... **I got some feelings for Nico...**

 _ **Pan's POV,**_

I knew Susan had feelings for Nico and I can't keep her away from her true love especially since I feel the same way about Selena. Oh how I wish she was here with me now.

Henry stood by my side, Susan stood in the corner waiting, Selena was in my tent, The Charmings plus Regina, Hook, Percy and 'Nico' were on their way and Rumple was in the Pandora Box. How perfect... Everything is in place.

"Here let me help you." I said to Henry fake gently as I put the spell on his hand so he could rip his heart out.

Henry ripped his heart out just as everyone came in including Percy and who I am guessing is Nico. I have to admit he was perfect for Susan. He came over as dark and mysterious but kind. Also I can see what Susan sees in him. Not that I'm interesting in him or anything. That would be disgusting.

"No!" Emma screamed.

"Listen Henry. Pan doesn't want your heart to save magic, he wants it to save himself." Bealfire exclaimed.

"Dad?! I want to be a hero. Just like you." Henry said.

"You can be a hero but this isn't the way." Emma said.

"They're lying." I said.

"Why would they lie to me?" Henry asked me.

"Because they are adults. Adults lie. They don't understand what the importance of this is. Time is running out Henry."

"I'm sorry mom. Dad. But I have to do this. I have to save magic." Henry said, putting his heart into my body. I instantly felt the power surging through me and floated up in the air before flying back down again.

Since the magic has to get used to this area I lose my magic for a few hours. Not long but still...

Susan slowly crept towards me hoping to be unnoticed by her friends but failed.

"Susan! What are you doing? Come on!" Nico urged her. She turned towards him with a sad face.

"I know it's hard now Susan but let go. I can't lose my sis." I urged her too to follow me.

"Oh your not going anywhere." Emma said advancing towards me. Her sword made contact with my arm but it didn't hurt.  
"How did that feel huh?"

"Like a tickle." I said smirking.

I went to stand beside Susan and my hand out to her.

"Take it." I commanded her. Susan took my hand after hesitation and I teleported to my tent where Selena was.

 **I hope she won't be that mad...**

 _ **Selena's POV,**_

I woke up with a slight head ache. I was in Pan's tent on his bed.

The events played in my mind. Peter kissed me... I kissed him back... He put a sleeping spell on me... How dare he...

I quickly stood up and was about to walk out of his tent when I was bounced back. Oh right... He put a spell on the tent too. I send a fireball at it but it just bounced back right at me. My fireball hit me on my leg and I walked to the bed. Well... dragged myself to the bed. I hissed in pain as I looked at it.

"That looks nasty." A unfamiliar voice said behind before me. It sounded female but as evil as Pan. "I know the feeling." I looked up and saw Pan and the other female standing with their arms crossed in front of me. I noticed the unfamiliar girl was around my age and had a burn mark on her right arm just like me.

"Oh don't worry about her Selena. She's here to help and protect you. Her name is Susan, she's a demigod like you. Daughter of Zeus. Been here a long time. Come with me. I have something to take care of." Pan said as he offered me a hand.

"No, I'm not going anywhere with you until you tell me what's going on." I demanded and Pan sighed.

"The hard way it is then." Pan said and before I comprehend what was happening he teleported us to a clearing with trees surrounding us.

One tree stood out. The tree was darker than others and when I felt the power of that tree. I instantly knew this was bad.

"Listen Selena you have to stay here. No matter what. The tree will protect us for now. Just know that you're mine and you aren't escaping. Even if you manage to escape you'll never get rid of me." Pan said before he did something which made me scream out in pain.

He grasped his dagger and began to sew off my fucking shadow. I quickly changed into my wolf but it didn't stop the pain.

The girl named 'Susan' came up on the other side of me and held me, stopping me from attacking Pan.

"It's for the best Selena. Please understand that Peter is helping you. If your shadow and his shadow are bonded together you'll be safe and more powerful than ever." Susan comforted me but it didn't really help. I kept screaming out in pain... well... Whining as a dog.

After what seemed like hours he finally managed to cut off my shadow. His shadow came as quickly as possible and took my shadow to Hades knows where.

I fell to the ground with a new feeling. A feeling I've never felt before. Power. It surged through me like lightning. It didn't take long for me to realize it was what Pan felt. I now understood why he wanted power, hell even I want power now. I want to rip everyone's heart out but I know my mind isn't comprehending as it should be.

"There you go. All fixed. Just let it go Selena. Let all your anger go. You'll feel better." Pan's voice said... in my mind?

I snarled at him before I did as he asked. I let all my anger and frustration go. I felt whole now. Like there was a peace missing of me. It was so confusing. I didn't understand any of it.

"I told you'd feel better. I feel better too, knowing that you're now safe." Pan chuckled.

"Leave her alone Pan!" A very familiar voice said behind Pan. Nico.

Nico, Emma, Regina and Snow came out of the bushes. My eyes lite up and I noticed Susan's did too. They looked at each other just like Pan looked at me. They're in love.

The dark tree suddenly grasped them with vines and pulled them against the tree. No one noticed it but a vine of the tree made it's way towards me, like a snake. Probably Pan's doing. The vine slowly wrapped itself around my paws. I tried to resist by trying to bite at the vine it but to no avail.

"You're still at it? Don't you know? Peter Pan never fails. I didn't expect you to find me. But then again, I shouldn't be surprised. You're mothers. Quite tenacious about your offspring. Believe it or not, I understand that. But if you're looking to see a Henry again, I have to tell you, There's only one place you'll be reunited. In death." Pan said and tear escaped my eye as I thought about my mothers.

They tried to break out of the tree's grip but the tree's vines only held them tighter.

"Having trouble moving? Not surprised given where you are. You see, what's hastening your demise is your regret." Pan said smirking.

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked.

"This tree is the site of a very important event for me. I abandoned my boy here." Pan said which shocked me. Pan has a son?

"You have a son?" Regina asked, speaking my thoughts out loud.

"I'm older than I look."

"If you have a child, you must regret losing him, too." Emma said trying to make him sound guilty.

"But I don't. Quite the opposite, actually. See, I have him all boxed up so I don't lose him again." Pan said picking up a box.

"Rumplestiltskin is your son?" Regina asked disbelieving.

"That he is."

"How is that possible? You're-" Snow began but was cut off by Pan.

"Younger than him? Not really. Just like you and your daughter."

"You're a fraud. Your magic is weakened. You can't even hurt us, let alone Rumpelstiltskin." Regina said.

"You're right. But that's why I'm here. This tree will protect me until my power is restored. And then... Well, then I get to have some real fun. And I won't ever have to worry about my child, my lover and my sister again. Something else we will all soon have in common." Pan said.

"Sister?" Regina asked in a disbelieving voice as she glanced at Susan.

"Not biological of course. We don't even look alike. I thought you were smarter than that Regina." Susan said mockingly.

"Why are you betraying us Susan? Why are you betraying me?" Nico asked Susan.

"It's what I said earlier. It's the island. Peter is an old friend of mine and I'm not planning on killing nor betraying him." Susan answered him as I saw Pan smirking.

"There has to be another way." Emma said, interrupting them.

"No, you're not going to get to me. See, this tree attacks the regret inside of anyone who comes here. And you? You've got plenty." Pan said intimately.

"I regret not taking a better shot at you when I had the chance." Emma said threatening.

"Well, that's not all, is it, savior? No. I have your son's heart inside me. I can feel just how much you let him down. Time and time again." Pan said, making Emma regret more.

"Leave her alone." Snow said before Pan could say another word.

"Perhaps I should. After all, what chance did she have at being a good mother? Look at the example you've set abound owning her for 28 years." Pan said making Snow guilty.

"And you... Nico. You regret ever falling in love with Susan because she betrayed you. Just like you Selena, you regret ever falling in love with me." Pan continued, looking into my direction.

"Are you finished?" Regina snapped at him.

"Last words from the queen. Perhaps a deathbed confession from the one who has the most regret of all." Pan said but Regina didn't seem unglazed by it.

"Yeah, There's one problem with that. I did cast a curse that devastated an entire population. I have tortured and murdered. I've done terrible things. I should be overflowing with regret but... I'm not." Regina said as she broke the vines around them, including the one around my paw. Regina walked up to Pan and for the first time I saw Pan was scared.

"Because it got me my son." Regina said before her hand was in Pan's chest and she pulled out Henry's heart.

Susan was about to jump onto Regina but Nico held her back as Regina put a sleeping spell on her. Nico carried her in his arms bridal style.

I slowly shifted back human and thought about the outfit I had on before the clothing was in my naked form. Emma was the one carrying me back.

"Now. Let's go save Henry." Regina said as **we began walking.**

 **Warning! If you do not read this you'll not understand about what I'm about to do later.**

 **After this chapter I'm going to write two endings. One ending ends happily ever after with** _ **Pan (So Pan will never be Peter because they're the same person)**_ **and one has a sequel about another story for example Teen Wolf or The Vampire Diaries or Percy Jackson or Harry Potter or Tom Riddle.**

 **The titles of the first ending is always going to begin with an A and the titles of the second ending is always going to begin with an B.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Third Person's POV,**

Selena didn't know but deep down inside her she fell in love with Pan. She denied the feeling the entire time but she knew she couldn't keep it any longer locked up inside her. Her heart and body ached for him. He was like a drug to her and Selena managed to suppress that but for how long? For how long could she deny it? Was there a reason Pan felt immediately attached to Selena but Selena took some time?

They took my love, they took my sister and they took my heart. For all their actions they will pay. Pan thoughts as he stood in Henry's room. He wanted to make Henry suffer because he knew it would hurt his family but first he needed his heart.

Henry was terrified at the sight of Pan. Selena sat next to him on a chair. She was in a deep sleep for now, Pan made sure of it. You see, when Pan's shadow and Selena's shadow were bonded Pan and Selena can have an affect on each other. But as Pan is slightly more powerful than Selena he holds more power over her and can affect Selena more, for example, keeping her asleep.

That was one of the reasons Pan is still alive. If his shadow hadn't bonded with Selena's shadow he would have died. He wouldn't have any power anymore. Pan feels slightly betrayed by Selena but he doesn't blame her. After all, Emma was the one who basically kidnapped her. He also doesn't feel guilty for what he is about to do.

Pan jumped on Henry and tried to take his heart out but something stopped him. Regina put a spell on Henry's heart before she left Henry alone in the small room on the ship.

"How clever." He hissed and looked at his now burned hand.

Since Pan couldn't take Henry's heart he decided to take his shadow instead. Henry would be instantly dead after Pan would take his shadow. Only if he used a special knife he could take Henry's shadow without killing him but Pan wanted to kill him. Pan took a hold of Henry's shadow and started pulling on it, causing Henry to scream in pain.

Meanwhile on the deck of the ship Rumpel was out of Pandora's box. Pan used Pandora's box earlier in Skull Rock to trap Rumpel inside. Yet again Pan doesn't regret this or anything for that matter. Rumpel on the other hand was pissed at his father, Pan. His own father tricked him.

They suddenly heard a scream and thought all the same thing. Henry. Rumpel was the first one to arrive at Henry's door and opened it only to see his father, Pan, trying to rip Henry's shadow off. Rumpel couldn't let him do this to Henry although the prophecy said Henry would be his undoing Rumpel is determined to save his grandson for his son.

Rumpel opened the Pandora box which he teleported in his hand before going to Henry and opened the box with a wave. Behind Rumpel Selena began to try and stop him to save Pan but she was held back by Neal and Emma. They hugged her on either side and restrained her wrists from causing harm. Selena had awoken by Pan for a test. To see if she cared for Pan at all.

"Blood magic works both ways, father." Rumpel said before Pan caught a glimpse of Selena struggling to go to him.

Pan saw this of course and smirked at his succeeded plan to make Selena fall in love with him. Finally Selena started to care for him. He couldn't let that go besides he wanted revenge on Rumpel and everyone who was against or betrayed him. Even his lost boys except Felix. But most of all he wanted Selena as his queen willingly or forced by his side and love him.

Pan put a plan quickly into his mind before switching body's with Henry and let his body with Henry inside of it fade away into the Pandora box. Rumpel, his own son, looked relieved as if he thought they were in the clear and save. Emma and Regina looked very worried about 'Henry' and rushed towards him while Selena hold on to Neal for comfort. Selena cried silently, her tears barely visible but to Pan it was enough satisfaction.

"Henry!" Regina mumbled over and over again, worried about her adopted son.

"It's okay, I'm okay." 'Henry' said breathless.

"Are you sure?" Regina asked.

"He's a strong boy Regina, you raised him well." Rumpel answered as he walked away towards the deck again.

Meanwhile Susan, Nico, Percy, Felix and the lost boys didn't hear the scream or what was happening for there were on the other side of the deck. Susan and Nico were talking and Percy, Felix and the lost boys were minding their own business. Percy was for example looking to the ocean as if waiting for something to come. He wanted to meet more mermaids like Terrasia but didn't got the chance to. Nobody knew where Terrasia exactly was but they just all guested she was back in the ocean. She just disappeared after they landed in Neverland and never saw her back.

"Susan. Please explain it to me." Nico pleaded, using his puppy eyes which Susan grew fond of.

"I-I can't. Really. It's just... the island is what changes people. What changes all of us but in a way... it's good. Nice even, to have a little mischievous running through your mind." Susan explained to Nico, giving into the puppy look and sighing.

"I understand Susan but since you've been with us we grew fond of you and we don't want to let you go. I grew fond of you." Nico said trying to reason with Susan.

"I have nothing to live for in the other world. At least here I'll have fun even if it's with mermaids." Susan said upset.

"You're wrong. You have me, Percy and...Thalia. We can get through this." Nico said giving her hand a squeeze for comfort when he mentioned Thalia.

"Thalia wouldn't want me as a mother anymore I'm sure. She probably hates me." Susan said looking down but Nico rested his hand on her chin and brought her head back up.

"She won't hate you. Thalia can be a hardhead that's for sure but so are you. You're almost exactly the same. Would you give up to someone you love or once loved? No. Thalia'll better happy to see you. She's lonely and needs her mother." Nico said encouraging Susan and succeeding. Susan's mind was a little cleared up and for once she felt happy she could meet her daughter again in the real world.

"Okay. Okay, I'll go with you guys." Susan said quietly wiping a tear away.

"Great!" Nico said excitingly and hugged Susan while they laughed.

Slowly Nico let go of Susan but then surprised her by holding her close towards him and leaning in. Susan knew she had to make a decision. She wanted this and it felt right but would Nico die if Zeus, her father, found out just like her former lover?

Lost in Susan's thoughts, lips planted on hers. At first she was confused before slowly kissing back, liking the feeling of the lips on hers and the tingles.

'Henry' was watching them with jealousy. He wanted that with Selena. Which is why he thought about his new plan. To make a new Neverland. He would be king with Selena as his queen and Felix and Susan as his right hands. And maybe just maybe Nico could be in the New Neverland too. Nico had a dark aura too only it wasn't because he was evil but because he was he son of Hades.

'Henry' also knew that if he told Susan about his plan she would tell the others and betray him because she's madly in love with Nico, though Nico and Susan can't see it, everyone else can. And Nico also will know when Susan is keeping a secret and will know if there's something wrong and find out. Pan wouldn't want that.

Pan went towards Felix, his most trusted and loyal right hand who had no love interest although he did like Susan for a while. That was, until Susan went out of Neverland.

Pan picked up a plate with food and tried handing it to Felix but Felix shoved it back, not interested in Henry.

"Go away boy. Look. No matter what you'll say I'll always choose Pan and Pan never..." Felix said but was cut off by Pan. Felix was pissed off about something which Pan guessed was seeing Nico kiss Susan and Susan kissing back.

"Never fails." Pan finished his sentence.

"What." Felix asked in confusion.

"Peter Pan never fails. No matter what he'll always get you." Pan repeated, smirking at his loyalty.

"So you're saying you think you're not really save?" Felix said in confusion.

"Oh I'm perfectly save. Henry on the other hand not so much." Pan said cocky.

"But... you're Henry." Felix said, trying to put the peaces together.

"Not anymore. You sure you don't want anything to eat?" Pan said darkly as realization began to cross over Felix's features. They smirked at each other.

"Sure. Thanks... Pan." Felix said grinning and eating the bread that was on the plate.

"Now. Let's play."

Later that night Pan went back to bed only to see Henry's mother Regina waiting for him on his bed.

As soon as Regina saw 'Henry' she put him into his bed and said goodnight before leaving but stopped when Pan called out Regina's name. Pan really wanted Selena with him no matter if they thought it was weird.

"Can Selena stay with me? Me and her became great friends the past few days and I'm to scared to sleep alone." Pan pleaded as Regina smiled and nodded before taking of to search for Selena on the deck.

"Selena." Selena heard her name being called and rose to her feet next to Emma and Mary Margeret. She realized soon Regina called her name and walked towards her direction.

"Yeah Regina?" Selena asked curiously as to why Regina had called her.

"Henry wants you to sleep with him. He said you became great friends with each other and that he was scared. Can you please comfort him?" Regina asked Selena

"Euhm sure. I'll go." Selena answered as Regina smiled before Selena took of towards where Henry slept.

Selena knocked on the door once before hearing a 'come in' and walked inside. She closed the door behind her and walked over towards a laying Henry.

"Hi Henry." Selena said softly.

"Hey Selena. Can you just lay with me?" Henry asked yawning before seeing Selena nod.

Since Henry was younger than Selena and sweet Selena didn't think much of it. Selena slit in on the side of Pan's bed and almost instantly she passed out, like there was some kind of force which made her sleep.

Pan smirked, knowing he had put a sleeping spell on her and it would work as long as Selena doesn't learn to control her new magic or can learns to block Pan but luckily Selena doesn't know. Pan still had his magic inside Henry's body and locked the door so nobody could come in but didn't make it suspicious.

Pan put his now tiny Henry arms around her waist and smirked once more before pulling her towards him and closing his eyes, falling asleep.

Selena's POV,

When I woke up the first thing I noticed was something clinging on my waist or rather someone. Clinging to me with tiny arms was Henry. His hair looked pretty sexy for a 10 year old boy. Of course I don't state it personally. I'm merely stating the obvious.

Henry grumbled in his sleep as I tried to move is small arms and tightened his grip, almost suffocating me. I had to admit the embrace was warm and comforting but I needed to get up. Regina would be here soon.

I gently grasped Henry's arms and slid out of the bed. I walked over towards the door but noticed it was locked. First I thought maybe Henry locked it but why would he want to lock it when the only thing we did was sleep? I felt strangely a little dizzy and tired and wanted nothing more than to get back to bed but I pushed the thought out of my head. The curtains in Henry's room were closed and I just wanted to see the daylight with my own eyes. I attempted to unlock the door but before I could Henry called out to me behind me.

"Where are you going?" Henry grumbled, obviously still tired as he rubbed his eyes to get a better view.

"I'm just getting some fresh air and see if we're already home." I answered Henry with a small smile. I saw Henry's expression drop and something dark covering his eyes but before I could have a better look at it, it vanished and was replaced by a small smile.

"Why don't you come back to bed? I'm still tired and I'm afraid Pan or the lost boys will get and hurt me." Henry asked slightly shaking.

"I really need some fresh air Henry. Maybe you could ask Regina or Emma. I'll see you later." I answered before unlocking the door and walking out of the door, unaware of the dark and lustful look Henry was giving me.

"Hey Selena, how is it going?


End file.
